The present invention relates to a novel compound having an antiviral activity, in detail heteroaromatic derivatives having an inhibitory activity against HIV integrase, a pharmaceutical composition containing the same, especially an anti-HIV agent and a process for preparing the same.
Among viruses, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), a kind of retrovirus, is known to cause acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). The therapeutic agent for AIDS is mainly selected from the group of reverse transcriptase inhibitors (e.g., AZT, 3TC, and the like) and protease inhibitors (e.g., Indinavir and the like), but they are proved to be accompanied by side effects such as nephropathy and the emergence of resistant viruses. Thus, the development of anti-HIV agents having the other mechanism of action has been desired.
On the other hand, a combination therapy is reported to be efficient in treatment for acquired immunodeficiency syndrome because of the frequent emergence of the resistant mutant in Balzarini, J. et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1996, 93, p13152-13157. Reverse transcriptase inhibitors and protease inhibitors are clinically used as an anti-HIV agent but agents having the same mechanism of action often exhibit cross resistance or only an additional activity. Therefore, anti-HIV agents having the other mechanism of action are desired.
Under the above circumstance, the research has been focused on integrase, which is an enzyme relating to the site-specific recombination or insertion of viral DNA into chromosomes in animal cells, and the research for anti-HIV agents based on the enzyme inhibitory activity has been performed; (1) KOURILSKY P et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 61 (3), 1013-1020 (1968); (2) F Barin et al., J. VIROL. METHODS (NETHERLANDS), 17/1-2(55-61) (1987); (3) Fesen. M R, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:2399, (199:3); (4) DeNoon, D J, CDC AIDS Weekly Pagination:P2 (1990).
On the other hand, a gene therapy has been applied to thirteen hereditary diseases such as adenosine deaminase deficiency, familial hypercholesterolemia, haemophilia and the like, and recently extended to rheumatics, cancer, infectious diseases such as HIV and the like. Namely, the number of diseases as an object of a gene therapy is increasing year by year. The gene therapies have been applied on more than three thousands patients in the world, especially in the U.S.A. Several methods for transfections of genes have been developed such as a lipofectin method and a transfection with an adenovirus vector, an adeno-associated virus vector, and the like. Over fifty percents of the gene therapies are performed by using a retrovirus vector prepared from MLV (Moloney murine leukemia virus, Mo-MLV, MMLV). Though each method has merits and demerits, a retrovirus vector is expected to stably express the gene for a long term without disappearance of the gene by cell divisions because it is inserted into host cells. However, the clinically used retrovirus vector derived from MLV can infect only proliferating cells because it is not able to actively transfer to the nucleus. Therefore, the retrovirus vector derived from HIV can overcome the above problem, which is being researched.
The problems accompanied by these retrovirus vectors include 1) the emergence of self-replicating viruses by mutation or transformation with endogenous virus, 2) cytotoxicity, 3) oncogenicity and the like. Therefore, it is important to solve the problems accompanied by these retrovirus vectors and various types of the improved vectors are studied. (Takashi Yoshida, The Japanese Association of Gene, Handbook of the development of the gene therapy, N.T.S., 1999).
Some integrase inhibitors have recently been reported, for example, peptide derivatives described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,573, tetrahydronaphthyl derivatives described in GB 2306476A, and acrydone derivatives described in WO 97/38999.
Additionally, in Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin. 1973, (11), 1519, the following 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid derivatives substituted with indolyl at the 4-position are described without showing any therapeutic activity. 
Gardner, T. S. reported, in J. Org. Chem. 1961, (26), 1514, the following 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid esters substituted with heteroaryl at the 4-position, but their therapeutic activity is not described therein. 
It is described in JP-A 61-134346 that the following 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid derivatives substituted with heteroaryl at the 4-position are useful as an antiulcer agent. 
Ferles, M. Collect. Czech. Chem. Commun., 1990, 55, p1228-1233 and Barluenga, J. Synthesis 1996, 1, p133-140 disclose the following heteroaromatic derivatives having 1-hydroxy-3-oxo-propenylene group are described without any therapeutic activity. 
Moreover, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,109, dioxobutanoic acid derivatives substituted with non-aromatic heterocycles are described to be useful as an anti influenza viral agent, whose mechanism of the action is the inhibition of cap-dependent endonuclease.
1-(5-Phenylaminotriazol-3-yl)-3-hydroxy-(thiophen-2-yl)-propenone, 1-[5-(4-tolylamino)triazol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-(thiophen-2-yl)-propenone and the like are described in Indian. Journal of Chemistry Vol. 30B, March 1991, pp. 313-319, but their therapeutic activity is not described. 
Under the above circumstance, the development of a novel integrase inhibitor has been desired. The present inventors have intensively studied to find that a novel heteroaromatic derivative, namely, a compound of the general formula (I) or (II): 
wherein X is hydroxy, protected hydroxy or optionally substituted amino; Y is xe2x80x94COORA wherein RA is hydrogen or ester residue, xe2x80x94CONRBRC wherein RB and RC each is independently hydrogen or amide residue, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl; A1 is optionally substituted heteroaryl; Z1 and Z3 each is independently a bond, lower alkylene or lower alkenylene; Z2 and Z4 each is independently a bond, lower alkylene, lower alkenylene, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; R21 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or lower alkenyl; R1 is optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkenyl or optionally substituted heterocycle; R2 is optionally substituted lower alkyl, optionally substituted lower alkyloxy, optionally substituted lower alkyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted aryloxycarbonyl, carboxy, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, hydroxy, mercapto, optionally substituted amino, nitro or halogen; and p is 0 or 1, (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ca compound of the present inventionxe2x80x9d), a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof has an inhibitory activity against integrase and is useful as an antiviral agent, an antiretroviral agent, an anti-HIV agent, an anti-HTLV-1 (Human T cell leukemia virus type 1) agent, an anti-FIV (Feline immunodeficiency virus) agent or an anti-SIV (Simian immunodeficiency virus) agent, especially an anti-HIV agent or an integrase inhibitor, to accomplish the present invention.
Moreover, the present inventors have discovered that the compound of the present invention inhibits not only integrase of HIV, SIV and FIV, but also that of MLV, which is often used in the gene therapy.
In addition, the present inventors have discovered a process for producing the compound of the formula (I) or (II) and a useful intermediate thereof.
The present invention relates to the following compounds and pharmaceutical compositions;
(1) a pharmaceutical composition for inhibition of an integrase which contains as an active ingredient a compound of the formula (I): 
xe2x80x83wherein X is hydroxy, protected hydroxy or optionally substituted amino; Y is xe2x80x94COORA wherein RA is hydrogen or ester residue, xe2x80x94CONRBRC wherein RB and RC each is independently hydrogen or amide residue, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl; and A1 is optionally substituted heteroaryl; provided that a compound wherein Y and/or A1 is optionally substituted indol-3-yl is excluded, a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof,
(2) a compound of the formula (I): 
xe2x80x83wherein X is hydroxy, protected hydroxy or optionally substituted amino; Y is xe2x80x94CONRBRC wherein RB and RC each is independently hydrogen or amide residue, or optionally substituted heteroaryl; and A1 is optionally substituted heteroaryl; provided that a compound wherein Y and/or A1 is optionally substituted indol-3-yl is excluded, a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof; provided that compounds wherein (1) X is hydroxy, Y and A1 are pyridyl; (2) X is hydroxy, Y and A1 are 2-furyl; (3) X is hydroxy, one of Y and A1 is 2-thienyl, the other is 5-ethoxycarbonylmethylsulfanyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 5-p-tolylamino-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 5-phenylamino-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 5-hydrazino-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 5-(3,6-dioxo-hexahydro-pyridazin-4-ylsulfanyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 5-[3-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-oxo-1-phenyl-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-pyridazin-4-ylsulfanyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 5-(1,2-dicarboxyethylsulfanyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 5-[1-carboxy-3-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-3-oxo-propylsulfanyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl or 5-(2-cyano-2-ethoxycarbonyl-1-phenylethylsulfanyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl; (4) X is hydroxy, Y and A1 are [3-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)-4-methoxycarbonylmethyl-5-methyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl and (5) X is hydroxy, Y and A1 are 3-methylpyrazol-1-yl; are excluded,
(3) a compound of the formula (II): 
xe2x80x83wherein X is hydroxy, protected hydroxy or optionally substituted amino; Y is xe2x80x94COORA wherein RA is hydrogen or ester residue, xe2x80x94CONRBRC wherein RB and RC each is independently hydrogen or amide residue, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl; A1 is optionally substituted heteroaryl; Z1 and Z3 each is independently a bond, lower alkylene or lower alkenylene; Z2 and Z4 each is independently a bond, lower alkylene, lower alkenylene, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NR21, xe2x80x94NR21SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; R21 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or lower alkenyl; R1 is optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkenyl or optionally substituted heterocycle; R2 is optionally substituted lower alkyl, optionally substituted lower alkyloxy, optionally substituted lower alkyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted aryloxycarbonyl, carboxy, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, hydroxy, mercapto, optionally substituted amino, nitro or halogen; and p is 0 or 1; provide that compounds wherein (1) Y and/or A1 is optionally substituted indol-3-yl and (2) X is hydroxy, Y is 2-thienyl, A1 is 1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, Z1 and Z3 each is a bond, Z2 is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, R1 is phenyl or p-tolyl, and p is 0, are excluded, a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof,
(4) the compound according to the above (2) or (3) wherein A1 is optionally substituted furyl, optionally substituted thienyl, optionally substituted pyrrolyl, optionally substituted imidazolyl, optionally substituted pyrazolyl, optionally substituted benzofuryl, optionally substituted benzothienyl, optionally substituted benzimidazolyl, optionally substituted indolidinyl, optionally substituted quinolinyl, optionally substituted isoxazolyl, optionally substituted pyridyl, optionally substituted thiazolyl or optionally substituted oxazolyl, a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof,
(5) the compound according to the above (4) wherein A1 is optionally substituted furyl, optionally substituted thienyl, optionally substituted pyrrolyl, optionally substituted imidazolyl, optionally substituted pyrazolyl, optionally substituted isoxazolyl, optionally substituted pyridyl, optionally substituted thiazolyl or optionally substituted oxazolyl, a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof,
(6) the compound according to the above (5) wherein A1 is optionally substituted furyl, optionally substituted pyrrolyl or optionally substituted oxazolyl, a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof,
(7) the compound according to any one of the above (3) to (6) wherein Y is xe2x80x94COORA wherein RA is hydrogen or ester residue, xe2x80x94CONRBRC wherein RB and RC each is independently hydrogen or amide residue, or heteroaryl optionally substituted with a substituent selected from the group consisting of halogen, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, lower alkyloxy(lower)alkyl, carboxy, lower alkyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted aryl(lower)alkyl and optionally substituted arylsulfonyl, a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof,
(8) the compound according to the above (7) wherein Y is xe2x80x94COOH; tetrazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl or lower alkyloxy(lower)alkyl; triazolyl optionally substituted with halogen, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl or lower alkyloxy(lower)alkyl; pyridyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl, carboxy or lower alkyloxycarbonyl; pyrrolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl or optionally substituted arylsulfonyl; isoquinolinyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; pyradinyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; pyrimidinyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; oxadiazolyl optionally substituted with optionally substituted aryl or lower alkyl; isoxazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; thiazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; thienyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; furyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; thiadiazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; oxazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; or imidazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof,
(9) the compound according to the above (8) wherein Y is tetrazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl or lower alkyloxy(lower)alkyl; triazolyl optionally substituted with halogen, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl or lower alkyloxy(lower)alkyl; pyridyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl, carboxy or lower alkyloxycarbonyl; or pyrimidinyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof,
(10) the compound according to any one of the above (2) to (9) wherein X is hydroxy, a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof,
(11) the compound according to the above (3) to (10) wherein Z1 and Z3 each is a bond, a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof,
(12) the compound according to any one of the above (3) to (11) wherein Z2 is a bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof,
(13) the compound according to any one of the above (3) to (12) wherein R1 is optionally substituted phenyl, a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof,
(14) the compound according to the above (13) wherein R1 is p-fluorophenyl, a tautomer, a prodrug, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a hydrate thereof,
(15) a pharmaceutical composition which contains as an active ingredient the compound according to any one of the above (2) to (14),
(16) a pharmaceutical composition having an antiviral activity which contains as an active ingredient the compound according to any one of the above (2) to (14),
(17) a pharmaceutical composition having an antiretroviral activity which contains as an active ingredient the compound according to any one of the above (2) to (14),
(18) a pharmaceutical composition having an anti-HIV activity which contains as an active ingredient the compound according to any one of the above (2) to (14),
(19) a pharmaceutical composition having an anti-HTLV-1 activity which contains as an active ingredient the compound according to any one of the above (2) to (14),
(20) a pharmaceutical composition having an anti-FIV activity which contains as an active ingredient the compound according to any one of the above (2) to (14),
(21) a pharmaceutical composition having an anti-SIV activity which contains as an active ingredient the compound according to any one of the above (2) to (14),
(22) a pharmaceutical composition inhibiting integrase which contains as an active ingredient the compound according to any one of the above (2) to (14),
(23) an anti-HIV medical mixture which comprises one or two inhibitor(s) selected from a group consisting of an absorption inhibitor, a TAT inhibitor, a REV inhibitor, a reverse transcriptase inhibitor and a protease inhibitor in addition to the integrase inhibitor according to the above (1) or (22),
(24) the pharmaceutical, composition according to the above (1) or (22) which enhances an anti-HIV activity of one or two inhibitor(s) selected from a group consisting of an absorption inhibitor, a TAT inhibitor, a REV inhibitor, a reverse transcriptase inhibitor and a protease inhibitor,
(25) a method for treating AIDS which comprises administering the compound according to any one of the above (1) to (14),
(26) use of the compound according to any one of the above (1) to (14) for the manufacture of medicament for treating AIDS.
The present invention relates to the following processes and intermediates;
(27) a process for producing a compound of the formula (V): 
xe2x80x83wherein A1 is optionally substituted heteroaryl and A is Cxe2x80x94W wherein W is hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl or halogen, or N, provided that a compound wherein A1 is optionally substituted indol-3-yl is excluded,
which comprises reacting a compound of the formula (III): 
xe2x80x83wherein A1 is as defined above,
with a compound of the formula (IV): 
xe2x80x83wherein A is as defined above, Q is a protective group and L is a leaving group, in the presence of a base, and deprotecting Q.
(28) the process according to the above (27) wherein a group of the formula: 
is a group of the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein A1 is optionally substituted heteroaryl; Z1 and Z3 each is independently a bond, lower alkylene or lower alkenylene; Z2 and Z4 each is independently a bond, lower alkylene, lower alkenylene, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; R21 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or lower alkenyl; R1 is optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkenyl or optionally substituted heterocycle; R2 is optionally substituted lower alkyl, optionally substituted lower alkyloxy, optionally substituted lower alkyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted aryloxycarbonyl, carboxy, cycloalkyl, hydroxy, mercapto, optionally substituted amino, nitro or halogen; and p is 0 or 1; provided that a group wherein A1 is optionally substituted indol-3-yl is excluded,
(29) the process according to the above (28) wherein A1 is optionally substituted furyl, Z1 and Z3 each is a bond, Z2 is a bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 and R1 is optionally substituted phenyl,
(30) a compound of the formula (VI): 
xe2x80x83wherein Z2 is a bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 and R1 is optionally substituted phenyl,
(31) the compound according to the above (30) wherein Z2 is xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 and R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with halogen,
(32) a compound of the formula (IV): 
xe2x80x83wherein A is Cxe2x80x94W wherein W is hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl or halogen or N, Q is trityl and L is ethoxy.
One of the structural characters of the compound of the present invention is that optionally substituted heteroaryl of A1 is substituted with the group of the formula: xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(X)Y wherein X is hydroxy, protected hydroxy or optionally substituted amino; Y is xe2x80x94COORA wherein RA is hydrogen or ester residue, xe2x80x94CONRBRC wherein RB and RC each is independently hydrogen or amide residue, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl, provided that A1 is not optionally substituted indol-3-yl.
One of the structural characters of the compound of the formula (II) is that optionally substituted heteroaryl of A1 is substituted with not only the above group of the formula: xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(X)Y wherein X and Y are as defined above but also the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 wherein Z1 and Z3 each is independently a bond, lower alkylene or lower alkenylene; Z2 is a bond, lower alkylene, lower alkenylene, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; R21 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or lower alkenyl; R1 is optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkenyl or optionally substituted heterocycle, and further optionally substituted with the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x94R2 wherein Z4 is a bond, lower alkylene, lower alkenylene, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2, xe2x80x94SO2NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; R21 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or lower alkenyl; R2 is optionally substituted lower alkyl, optionally substituted lower alkyloxy, optionally substituted lower alkyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted aryloxycarbonyl, carboxy, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, hydroxy, mercapto, optionally substituted amino, nitro or halogen, provided that A1 is not optionally substituted indol-3-yl.
Since A1 of the formula (II) is substituted with both the group of the formula: xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(X)Y wherein X and Y are as defined above and the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 wherein R1, Z1, Z2 and Z3 are as defined above, heteroaryl (A1) of the formula (II) is termed as heteroaryl being attached to the group of the formula: xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(X)Y wherein X and Y are as defined above. For instance, heteroaryl of A1 is termed as shown below when A1 is furyl or pyridyl. The other heteroaryl groups of A1 are termed as well. 
A1 of the formula (I) and (II) is optionally substituted heteroaryl, which includes monocyclic heteroaryl and fused heteroaryl, provided that A1 is not optionally substituted indol-3-yl. In the case that A1 is monocyclic heteroaryl, specially preferred is the embodiment represented by the formula (II). In the case that A1 is fused heteroaryl, preferred are both of the embodiments represented by the formula (I) and the formula (II).
A more preferable embodiment of the compound of the present invention is, for example, a compound shown as the following (A-1) to (A-54). In the case that a compound wherein Y is optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl is termed as a propenone derivative, the carbon atom substituted with A1 is the 1-position and the carbon atom substituted with the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Y is the 3-position of the propenone as shown below. In the case that Y is the group of the formula: xe2x80x94COORA wherein RA is hydrogen or ester residue; or xe2x80x94CONRBRC wherein RB and RC each is independently hydrogen or amide residue, such compound may be termed as a butenoic acid as follows. 
(A-1) 1-[1H-1-(4-Fluorobenzyl)pyrazol-4-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-2) 1-[4-(4-Fluorobenzyl)furan-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(A-3) 1-[5-(4-Fluorobenzyl)furan-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-4) 3-Hydroxy-1-(5-phenylthiofuran-2-yl)-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-5) 1-(5-Benzenesulfonylfuran-2-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-6) 4-[5-(4-Fluorobenzyl)furan-2-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid,
(A-7) 4-[5-(4-Fluorobenzyl)furan-2-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid methyl ester,
(A-8) 1-(5-n-Butylfuran-2-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-9) 1-[5-(4-Fluorobenzyl)thiophen-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-10) 1-(5-n-Butylfuran-2-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-11) 1-[5-(4-Fluorobenzyl)furan-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-12) 1-[5-(4-Fluorobenzyl)pyrrol-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-13) 1-[3-(4-Fluorobenzyl)furan-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-14) 1-[3-(4-Fluorobenzyl)furan-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-15) 1-[4-(4-Fluorobenzyl)furan-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-16) 1-[2H-2-(4-Fluorobenzyl)pyrazol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-17) 1-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzyl)-1-methoxymethyl]pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-18) 1-[5-(4-Fluorobenzyl)furan-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(A-19) 1-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzyl)-1-propyl]pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-20) 1-[1,4-Di-(4-fluorobenzyl)pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-21) 1-[4-(4-fluorobenzyl)pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-22) 1-[2-(4-Fluorobenzyl)furan-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-23) 1-[[1-Benzenesulfonyl-4-(2-phenylethyl)]pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-24) 3-Hydroxy-1-[(4-(2-phenylethyl))pyrrol-3-yl]-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-25) 1-[[1-Benzyl-4-(2-carboxyvinyl)]pyrrol-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H -1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-26) 1-[[1-Benzyl-4-(2-carboxyvinyl)]pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-27) 1-[2-(4-Fluorobenzyl)furan-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-28) 1-[1-(4-Fluorobenzyl)pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-29) 1-[2-(4-Fluorobenzyl)benzothiophen-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-30) 1-[2-(4-Fluorobenzyl)benzofuran-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-31) 1-[(1-Benzyl-5-carboxy)pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-32) 1-[(1-Benzyl-5-ethoxycarbonyl)pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-33) 1-[[1-Benzyl-5-(2-carboxyvinyl)]pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-34) 1-[1-(4-Fluorobenzyl)pyrrol-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-35) 1-[1-(4-Fluorobenzyl)pyrrol-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-36) 1-(1-Benzenesulfonylpyrrol-3-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-37) 1-[2-(4-Fluorobenzyl)benzofuran-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-38) 1-(2-Benzylbenzofuran-3-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-39) 1-[(1-Benzenesulfonyl-4-ethyl)pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-40) 1-(1-Benzylpyrrol-3-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone,
(A-41) 1-[[1-Benzyl-5-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)]pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-42) 1-[[1-Benzyl-5-(2-methoxycarbonylvinyl)]pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-43) 1-[(1-Benzyl-5-ethoxycarbonyl)pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-44) 1-[(1-Benzyl-5-n-butyl)pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-45) 1-[(1-Benzyl-5-n-propyl)pyrrol-3-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-46) 1-(1-Benzylpyrrol-3-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-47) 1-(1-Benzenesufonylpyrrol-3-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone,
(A-48) 2-Hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(pyrrol-3-yl)-2-butenoic acid,
(A-49) 1-([5-(4-Fluorobenzyl)furan-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(pyridin-2-yl)-propenone,
(A-50) 1-[5-(4-fluorobenzyl)furan-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)-propenone,
(A-51) 3-(5-Carboxypyridin-2-yl)-1-[5-(4-Fluorobenzyl)furan-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-propenone,
(A-52) 3-(4-Carboxypyridin-2-yl)-1-[5-(4-fluorobenzyl)furan-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-propenone,
(A-53) 1-[2-(4-Fluorobenzyl)oxazol-5-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(pyridin-2-yl)-propenone,
(A-54) 1-[2-(4-Fluorobenzyl)oxazol-5-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)-propenone.
The terms to be used in the present specification are explained as follows.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d includes monocyclic heteroaryl and fused heteroaryl as defined below. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d of A1 and Y does not include indol-3-yl.
The term xe2x80x9cmonocyclic heteroarylxe2x80x9d means a 5- to 8-membered heteroaromatic group containing 1 to 4 oxygen atom, sulfur atom and/or nitrogen atom in the ring, which may have a radical group at any substitutable position such as carbon atom or nitrogen atom. Examples of pyrrolyl are shown below. Other heteroaryl groups are shown as well. 
The term xe2x80x9cmonocyclic heteroarylxe2x80x9d includes furyl (e.g., furan-2-yl, furan-3-yl), thienyl (e.g., thiophen-2-yl, thiophen-3-yl), pyrrolyl (e.g., pyrrol-1-yl, pyrrol-2-yl, pyrrol-3-yl), imidazolyl (e.g., imidazol-1-yl, imidazol-2-yl, imidazol-4-yl), pyrazolyl (e.g., pyrazol-1-yl, pyrazol-3-yl, pyrazol-4-yl), triazolyl (e.g., 1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, 4H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, 1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl), tetrazolyl (e.g.,1H-tetrazol-1-yl, 2H-tetrazol-2-yl, 1H-tetrazol-5-yl, 2H-tetrazol-5-yl), oxazolyl (e.g., oxazol-2-yl, oxazol-4-yl, oxazol-5-yl), isoxazolyl (e.g., isoxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-4-yl, isoxazol-5-yl), thiazolyl (e.g., thiazol-2-yl, thiazol-4-yl, thiazol-5-yl), isothiazolyl (e.g., isothiazol-3-yl, isothiazol-4-yl, isothiazol-5-yl), pyridyl (e.g., pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl, pyridin-4-yl), pyridazinyl (e.g., pyridazin-3-yl, pyridazin-4-yl), pyrimidinyl (e.g., pyrimidin-2-yl, pyrimidin-4-yl, pyrimidin-5-yl), furazanyl (e.g., furazan-3-yl), pyrazinyl (e.g., pyrazin-2-yl), thiadiazolyl (e.g., [1,3,4]thiadiazol-2-yl), oxadiazolyl (e.g., [1,3,4]-oxadiazol-2-yl) and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cfused heteroarylxe2x80x9d means a heteroaromatic group wherein a 5- to 8-membered aromatic ring containing 1 to 4 oxygen atom, sulfur atom and/or nitrogen atom in the ring is fused with one to four 5- to 8-membered aromatic carbon ring or other 5- to 8-membered heteroaromatic ring, which has a radical group at any substitutable position such as carbon atom or nitrogen atom as well as monocyclic heteroaryl. The radical group may be at heteroaromatic ring or aromatic carbon ring. Examples of benzothienyl are shown below. Other heteroaryl groups are shown as well.
In the case that a radical group is on carbon aromatic ring 
In the case that a radical group is on hetero aromatic ring 
The term xe2x80x9cfused heteroarylxe2x80x9d includes, for example, benzofuryl (e.g., benzo[b]furan-2-yl, benzo[b]furan-3-yl, benzo[b]furan-4-yl, benzo[b]furan-5-yl, benzo[b]furan-6-yl, benzo[b]furan-7-yl), benzothienyl (e.g., benzo[b]thiophen-2-yl, benzo[b]thiophen-3-yl, benzo[b]thiophen-4-yl, benzo[b]thiophen-5-yl, benzo[b]thiophen-6-yl, benzo[b]thiophen-7-yl), benzimidazolyl (e.g., benzimidazol-1-yl, benzimidazol-2-yl, benzimidazol-4-yl, benzimidazol-5-yl), benzothiazolyl(e.g., benzothiazol-2-yl, benzothiazol-3-yl, benzothiazol-4-yl, benzothiazol-5-yl, benzothiazol-6-yl, benzothiazol-7-yl), indolyl (e.g., indol-1-yl, indol-2-yl, indol-4-yl, indol-5-yl, indol-6-yl, indol-7-yl), dibenzofuryl, quinolinyl (e.g., quinolin-2-yl, quinolin-3-yl, quinolin-4-yl, quinolin-5-yl, quinolin-6-yl, quinolin-7-yl, quinolin-8-yl), isoquinolinyl (e.g., isoquinolin-1-yl, isoquinolin-3-yl, isoquinolin-4-yl, isoquinolin-5-yl, isoquinolin-6-yl, isoquinolin-7-yl, isoquinolin-8-yl), cinnolinyl (e.g., cinnolin-3-yl, cinnolin-4-yl, cinnolin-5-yl, cinnolin-6-yl, cinnolin-7-yl, cinnolin-8-yl), quinazolinyl (e.g., quinazolin-2-yl, quinazolin-4-yl, quinazolin-5-yl, quinazolin-6-yl, quinazolin-7-yl, quinazolin-8-yl), quinoxalinyl (e.g., quinoxalin-2-yl, quinoxalin-5-yl, quinoxalin-6-yl), phthalazinyl (e.g., phthalazin-1-yl, phthalazin-5-yl, phthalazin-6-yl), purinyl (e.g., purin-2-yl, purin-6-yl, purin-7-yl, purin-8-yl, purin-9-yl), pteridinyl, carbazolyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, phenazinyl, 1,10-phenanthrolinyl, isoindolyl, 1H-indazolyl, inclolidinyl (e.g., indolidin-1-yl) or the like.
Moreover, the above xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d further includes heteroaryl group containing a quaternary atom such as pyridin-1-yl, quinolin-1-yl, isoquinolin-2-yl or the like as show below. In this case, a counter ion includes halogen ion and the like. Other heteroaryl groups are shown as well. 
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d means a monocyclic aromatic hydrocarbon group like phenyl or a polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon group such as naphthyl, phenanthryl and the like. Preferred is phenyl or naphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkylenexe2x80x9d means a C1-C6 straight or branched alkylene group, for example, methylene, ethylene, trimethylene, propylene, tetramethylene, ethylethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene or the like. Preferred is a C1-C4 straight alkylene group such as methylene, ethylene, trimethylene or tetramethylene.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkenylenexe2x80x9d means a C2-C6 straight or branched alkenylene group which is the above xe2x80x9clower alkylenexe2x80x9d having one or more double bond, for example, vinylene, propenylene, butenylene or the like. Preferred is a C2-C3 straight alkenylene group such as vinylene or propenylene.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d means a C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl group, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-buthyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, tert-pentyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl or the like. Preferred is a C1-4 straight or branched alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-buthyl, tert-butyl or the like.
The term xe2x80x9clower haloalkylxe2x80x9d means the above xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d group substituted with 1 to 6 halogen atom, for example, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoro-n-propyl, trichloromethyl, dichloromethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 1,1-dichloroethyl, 3,3,3-trichloro-n-propyl or the like. Preferred is trichloromethyl or 2,2,2-trichloroethyl.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d means a C2-C6 straight or branched alkenyl group which is the above xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d having one or more double bond, for example, vinyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1,3-butadienyl or the like. Preferred is a C2-3 straight alkenyl group such as vinyl, 1-propenyl or 2-propenyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d means a C3-C8 cyclic alkyl group, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl or the like. Preferred is a C3-C6 cyclic alkyl group such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d means a C3-C8 cyclic alkenyl group which is the above xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d having one or more double bond, for example, 1-cyclopropen-1-yl, 2-cyclopropen-1-yl, 1-cyclobuten-1-yl, 2-cyclobuten-1-yl, 1-cyclopenten-1-yl, 2-cyclopenten-1-yl, 3-cyclopenten-1-yl, 1-cyclohexen-1-yl, 2-cyclohexen-1-yl, 3-cyclohexen-1-yl, 1-cyclohepten-1-yl, 2-cyclohepten-1-yl, 3-cyclohepten-1-yl, 4-cyclohepten-1-yl or the like. Preferred is a C3-C6 cyclic alkenyl group, for example, 1-cyclopropen-1-yl, 2-cyclopropen-1-yl, 1-cyclobuten-1-yl, 2-cyclobuten-1-yl, 1-cyclopenten-1-yl, 2-cyclopenten-1-yl, 3-cyclopenten-1-yl, 1-cyclohexen-1-yl, 2-cyclohexen-1-yl or 3-cyclohexen-1-yl.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d means a non-aromatic group which is the above xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d having 1 to 3 oxygen atom, sulfur atom and/or nitrogen atom in the ring, for example, aziridinyl (e.g., aziridin-1-yl, aziridin-2-yl), piperidino, piperidyl (e.g., 2-piperidyl, 3-piperidyl, 4-piperidyl), morpholino, morpholinyl (e.g., 2-morpholinyl, 3-morpholinyl), pyrrolinyl (e.g., 1-pyrrolinyl, 2-pyrrolinyl, 3-pyrrolinyl, 4-pyrrolinyl, 5-pyrrolinyl), pyrrolidinyl (e.g., 1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-pyrroldinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl), imidazolinyl (e.g., 1-imidazolinyl, 2-imidazolinyl, 4-imidazolinyl), piperazino, piperazinyl (e.g., 2-piperazinyl), thiolanyl (e.g., thiolan-2-yl, thiolan-3-yl), tetrahydrofuranyl (e.g., tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, tetrahydrofuran-3-yl), dioxanyl (e.g., 1,4-dioxan-2-yl), oxathianyl (e.g., 1,4-oxathian-2-yl, 1,4-oxathian-3-yl), tetrahydropyranyl (e.g., tetrahydropyran-2-yl, tetrahydropyran-3-yl, tetrahydropyran-4-yl) or the like. Preferred is a 5- or 6-membered N-containing heterocycle such as piperidino, piperidyl (e.g., 2-piperidyl, 3-piperidyl, 4-piperidyl), morpholino, morpholinyl (e.g., 2-morpholinyl, 3-morpholinyl), pyrrolinyl (e.g., 1-pyrrolinyl, 2-pyrrolinyl, 3-pyrrolinyl, 4-pyrrolinyl, 5-pyrrolinyl), pyrrolidinyl (e.g., 1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl), imidazolinyl (e.g., 1-imidazolinyl, 2-imidazolinyl, 4-imidazolinyl), piperazino, piperazinyl (e.g., 2-piperazinyl). Said heterocycle as well as the above xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d may have a radical group at carbon atom or nitrogen atom. A nitrogen atom which is a constituent element of the ring may be a quaternary nitrogen.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d means fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo.
Each term by itself or as part of (an)other substituent(s) has the same meaning unless the term is otherwise defined. Examplified that the term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d has the same meaning as lower alkyl in xe2x80x9clower alkyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clower alkyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clower alkyloxy(lower)alkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caryl(lower)alkylxe2x80x9d. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d has the same meaning as aryl in xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylsulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caryl(lower)alkylxe2x80x9d.
Preferable embodiments of each substituent are described below.
Preferred as xe2x80x9clower alkyloxyxe2x80x9d is a C1-C4 straight or branched alkyloxy group, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy or tert-butoxy.
Preferred as xe2x80x9clower alkyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d is a carbonyl group substituted with a C1-C4 straight or branched alkyloxy group, for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl or tert-butoxycarbonyl. More preferred is methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl.
Preferred as xe2x80x9clower alkyloxy(lower)alkylxe2x80x9d is a C1-C4 straight or branched alkyl group mono- or di-substituted with a C1-C4 straight or branched alkyloxy group, for example, methoxymethyl, dimethoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, n-propoxymethyl, isopropoxymethyl, n-butoxymethyl, isobutoxymethyl, sec-butoxymethyl, tert-butoxymethyl, 2-methoxyethyl, 2-ethoxyethyl, 2-(n-propoxy)ethyl or the like. More preferred is methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, 2-methoxyethyl, 2-ethoxyethyl.
Preferred as xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d is phenoxy or naphthoxy (e.g., 1-naphthoxy, 2-naphthoxy).
Preferred as xe2x80x9caryloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d is phenoxycarbonyl or naphthoxycarbonyl (e.g., 1-naphthoxycarbonyl, 2-naphthoxycarbonyl).
Preferred as xe2x80x9carylsulfonylxe2x80x9d is phenylsulfonyl(benzenesulfonyl) or naphthylsulfonyl (e.g., 1-naphthylsulfonyl, 2-naphthylsulfonyl).
Preferred as xe2x80x9caryl(lower)alkylxe2x80x9d is a C1-C4 straight orbranched alkyl group mono- or di-substituted with the above xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, for example, benzyl, diphenylmethyl, phenethyl(2-phenylethyl), 1-phenylethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 2-phenylpropyl, 1-phenylpropyl, 1-naphthylmethyl, 2-naphthylmethyl or the like. More preferred is benzyl or phenethyl.
xe2x80x9cProtected hydroxyxe2x80x9d includes lower alkyloxy (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy), lower alkenyloxy (e.g., vinyloxy, aryloxy), cycloalkyloxy (e.g., cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy), aryl(lower)alkyloxy (e.g., benzyloxy, phenethyloxy), lower alkylcarbonyloxy (e.g., acetyloxy), arylcarbonyloxy (e.g., benzoyloxy), lower alkyloxycarbonyloxy (e.g., tert-botoxycarbonyloxy).
xe2x80x9cEster residuexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9camide residuexe2x80x9d includes lower alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, tert-pentyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl), lower alkenyl (e.g., vinyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1,3-butadienyl), cycloalkenyl (e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl), cycloalkenyl (1-cyclopropen-1-yl, 2-cyclopropen-1-yl, 1-cyclobuten-1-yl, 2-cyclobuten-1-yl, 1-cyclopenten-1-yl, 2-cyclopenten-1-yl, 3-cyclopenten-1-yl, 1-cyclohexen-1-yl, 2-cyclohexen-1-yl, 3-cyclohexen-1-yl), cycloalkyl(lower)alkyl (e.g., cyclopropylmethyl, 2-cyclopropylethyl, 1-2-cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, 2-cyclobutylethyl, 1-2-cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl), aryl (e.g., phenyl, naphthyl), aryl(lower)alkyl (e.g., benzyl, diphenylmethyl), heteroaryl (e.g., pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl, pyridin-4-yl, thiazol-2-yl, 1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-4-yl, 1,3,4-thiazol-2-yl) or the like.
When the above xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryl(lower)alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clower alkyloxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clower alkyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d has a substituent(s), one to four, same or different substituent(s) may be at any substitutable position(s).
Examples of the substituent include hydroxy, carboxy, halogen (F, Cl, Br, I), lower haloalkyl (e.g., CF3, CH2CF3), lower alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl), lower alkenyl (e.g., vinyl, allyl), lower alkynyl (e.g., ethynyl), cycloalkyl (e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclohexyl), cycloalkenyl (e.g., 1-cyclohexenyl), lower alkyloxy (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy), lower alkyloxycarbonyl (e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxylcarbonyl), nitro, nitroso, amino, amino substituted with lower alkyl (e.g., methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino), azido, amidino, guanidino, optionally substituted aryl (e.g., phenyl, p-tolyl), heteroaryl (e.g., pyridyl, furyl), heteroaryl(lower)alkyl (e.g., picolyl), optionally substituted aryl(lower)alkyl (e.g., benzyl, 4-methylbenzyl, 4-fluorobenzyl), aryl(lower)alkyloxy (e.g., benzyloxy), aryl(lower)alkylthio (e.g., benzylthio), cyano, isocyano, hydroxylamino, mercapto, lower alkylthio (e.g., methylthio), carbamoyl, carbamoyl substituted with lower alkyl (e.g., N-methylcarbamoyl), lower alkylsulfonyl (e.g., mesyl, ethanesulfonyl), optionally substituted arylsulfonyl (e.g., benzenesulfonyl, 2-toluenesulfonyl, 4-toluenesulfonyl), sulfamoyl, sulfoamino, formyl, lower alkylcarbonyl (e.g., acetyl, propionyl, benzoyl, p-toluoyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl), lower alkylcarbonyloxy (e.g., acetyloxy, benzoyloxy), hydrazino, arylamino (e.g., anilino, toluidino, xylidino), lower alkylcarbonylamino (e.g., acetamido), arylcarbonylamino (e.g., benzamido), morpholino and the like.
When the constitutive atoms of ring of xe2x80x9coptionally substituted heteroarylxe2x80x9d include (a) nitrogen atom(s), the nitrogen atom may be a quaternary nitrogen atom. In such a case, the substituent on the nitrogen atom includes formyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, aryl(lower)alkyl or the like. A counter ion includes halogen ion and the like. Examples are shown below. Other heteroaryl groups are shown as well. 
The substituent of xe2x80x9coptionally substituted heteroarylxe2x80x9d in A1 of the formula (I) includes not only the above-shown substituent, but also the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 wherein Z1, Z2, Z3 and R1 are as defined above and/or the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x94R2 wherein Z4 and R2 are as defined above.
The substituent of xe2x80x9coptionally substituted heteroarylxe2x80x9d in A1 of the formula (II) includes not only the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 wherein Z1, Z2, Z3 and R1 are as defined above and/or the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x94R2 wherein Z4 and R2 are as defined above, but also the above-shown substituents.
The substituent of xe2x80x9coptionally substituted aminoxe2x80x9d includes lower alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl or the like), lower alkyloxy(lower)alkyl (e.g., ethoxymethyl, ethoxyethyl or the like), formyl, lower alkylcarbonyl (e.g., acetyl or the like), arylcarbonyl (e.g., benzoyl or the like), aryl(lower)alkyl (e.g., benzyl or the like) or the like.
The group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 includes, for example, xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94C3H6xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1 wherein R1 is optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkenyl or optionally substituted heterocycle, or the like.
The substituent of the formula: xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x94R2 includes, for example, xe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94SO2NR21xe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94NR21SO2xe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94NR21xe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94NR21COxe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94CONR21xe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R2, or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R2 wherein R2 is optionally substituted lower alkyl, optionally substituted lower alkyloxy, optionally substituted lower alkyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted aryloxycarbonyl, carboxy, cycloalkyl, hydroxy, mercapto, optionally substituted amino, nitro or halogen, or the like.
Preferable examples of the ring (A1) and the substituent (X, Y, the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 or the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x94R2) of the compound of the present invention are shown below.
A preferable example of heteroaryl in A1 is furyl (especially, furan-2-yl, furan-3-yl), thienyl (especially, thiophen-2-yl, thiophen-3-yl), pyrrolyl (especially, pyrrol-2-yl, pyrrol-3-yl), imidazolyl (especially, imidazol-4-yl), pyrazolyl (especially, pyrazol-3-yl), benzofuryl (especially, benzo[b]furan-3-yl), benzothienyl(especially, benzo[b]thiophen-3-yl), benzimidazolyl(especially, benzimidazol-2-yl), indolidinyl (especially, indolidin-1-yl), quinolinyl (especially, quinolin-3-yl), isoxazolyl (especially, isoxazol-3-yl), pyridyl (especially, pyridin-2-yl), thiazolyl (especially, thiazol-2-yl) or oxazolyl (especially, oxazol-5-yl). A more preferable example is monocyclic heteroaryl such as furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyridyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl or the like. Most preferred is furyl, pyrrolyl or oxazolyl.
A preferable example of X is hydroxy.
A preferable example of Y is xe2x80x94COOH or optionally substituted heteroaryl. A preferable example of heteroaryl in Y is 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl containing at least one nitrogen atom in the ring, for example, pyridyl (especially, pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl, pyridin-4-yl), pyrrolyl (especially, pyrrol-2-yl), imidazolyl (especially, imidazol-2-yl), thiazolyl (especially, thiazol-4-yl, thiazol-2-yl), oxazolyl (especially, oxazol-2-yl), isoxazolyl (especially, isoxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-5-yl), pyrazinyl (especially, pyrazin-2-yl), oxadiazolyl (especially, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl), thiadiazolyl (especially, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl), triazolyl (especially, 1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl), tetrazolyl (especially, 2H-tetrazol-5-yl), pyrimidinyl (especially, pyrimidin-2-yl). More preferred is pyridyl, tetrazolyl, triazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrimidinyl or thiazolyl. Most preferred is tetrazolyl (especially, 2H-tetrazol-5-yl), triazolyl (especially, 1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl), pyrimidinyl (especially, pyrimidin-2-yl), pyridyl (especially, pyridin-2-yl).
A preferable example of optionally substituted heteroaryl in Y is unsubstituted heteroaryl or mono-substituted heteroaryl. The substituent of that includes the above shown substituents, especially, lower alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl or the like), lower haloalkyl (e.g., trifluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl or the like), lower alkyloxy (e.g., methoxy or the like), halogen (e.g., F, Cl or the like), lower alkyloxy(lower)alkyl (e.g., methoxymethyl or the like), carboxy, lower alkyloxycarbonyl (e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl or the like), optionally substituted arylsulfonyl (e.g., benzenesulfonyl or the like), optionally substituted aryl(lower)alkyl (e.g., benzyl, p-fluorobenzyl) or the like. A more preferable example of Y is tetrazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl or lower alkyloxy(lower)alkyl; triazolyl optionally substituted with halogen, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl or lower alkyloxy(lower)alkyl; pyridyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl, carboxy or lower alkyloxycarbonyl; pyrrolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl or optionally substituted arylsulfonyl; isoquinolinyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; pyrazinyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; pyrimidinyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; oxadiazolyl optionally substituted with optionally substituted aryl or lower alkyl; isoxazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; thiazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; thienyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; furyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; thiadiazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; oxazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl; or imidazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl. Especially, preferred is 5-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-3-yl, 5-ethyl-1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-3-yl, 5-isopropyl-1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-3-yl, 5-methoxy-1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-3-yl, 5-chloro-1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-3-yl, 2-methylthiazol-4-yl, 5-methoxymethyl-1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-3-yl, 1-methylimidazol-2-yl, 5-methylisoxazol-3-yl, 3-methylisoxazol-5-yl, 5-methyloxadiazol-2-yl, 5-(p-fluorobenzyl)oxadiazol-2-yl, 6-carboxypyridin-2-yl, 6-ethoxycarbonylpyridin-3-yl, 6-methylpyridin-2-yl, 5-carboxypyridin-2-yl, 5-methoxycarbonylpyridin-2-yl, 4-carboxypyridin-2-yl, 4-methoxycarbonylpyridin-2-yl, 1-benzenesulfonylpyrrol-2-yl, 1-methylpyrrol-2-yl or the like. Most preferred as Y is tetrazolyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl or lower alkyloxy(lower)alkyl; triazolyl optionally substituted with halogen, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl or lower alkyloxy(lower)alkyl; pyridyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl, carboxy or lower alkyloxycarbonyl; or pyrimidinyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl.
Preferred as the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 wherein Z1, Z2, Z3 and R1 are as defined above is the group 1) wherein Z1 and Z3 each is a bond, 2) wherein Z2 is a bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or lower alkylene (especially, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94) in addition to 1), 3) wherein R1 is optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl in addition to 1) and 2). Especially preferred is the group wherein Z1 and Z3 each is a bond; Z2 is xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94; R1 is optionally substituted aryl (especially, phenyl). The substituent of optionally substituted aryl in R1 includes the above shown substituents, especially, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl (especially, trifluoromethyl), halogen (especially F, Cl, Br), lower alkyloxy (especially, methoxy) or the like. Preferred is mono- or di-substituted group.
Preferred examples of the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 include phenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 2,4-difluorophenyl, 2,6-difluorophenyl, 2,5-difluorophenyl, 3,4-difluorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 4-biphenyl, benzyl, 2-fluorobenzyl, 3-fluorobenzyl, 4-fluorobenzyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, 3-chlorobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 2,4-difluorobenzyl, 2,6-difluorobenzyl, 2,5-difluorobenzyl, 3,4-difluorobenzyl, 3,6-difluorobenzyl, 4-methylbenzyl, 3-trifluoromethylbenzyl, 4-trifluoromethylbenzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl, 4-phenylbenzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 2-(2-fluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(3-fluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(2-chlorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(2,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(2,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-methylphenyl)ethyl, 2-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-bromophenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-biphenyl)ethyl, benzenesulfonyl, 2-fluorobenzenesulfonyl, 3-fluorobenzenesulfonyl, 4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl, 2-chlorobenzenesulfonyl, 3-chlorobenzenesulfonyl, 4-chlorobenzenesulfonyl, 2,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl, 2,6-difluorobenzenesulfonyl, 2,5-difluorobenzenesulfonyl, 3,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl, 4-methylbenzenesulfonyl, 3-trifluoromethylbenzenesulfonyl, 4-trifluoromethylbenzenesulfonyl, 4-hydroxybenzenesulfonyl, 4-methoxybenzenesulfonyl, 4-bromobenzenesulfonyl, 4-phenylbenzenesulfonyl, phenylthio, 2-fluorophenylthio, 3-fluorophenylthio, 4-fluorophenylthio, 2-chlorophenylthio, 3-chlorophenylthio, 4-chlorophenylthio, 2,4-difluorophenylthio, 2,6-difluorophenylthio, 2,5-difluorophenylthio, 3,4-difluorophenylthio, 4-methylphenylthio, 3-trifluoromethylphenylthio, 4-trifluoromethylphenylthio, 4-hydroxyphenylthio, 4-methoxyphenylthio, 4-bromophenylthio, 4-biphenylthio, phenoxy, 2-fluorophenoxy, 3-fluorophenoxy, 4-fluorophenoxy, 2-chlorophenoxy,-3-chlorophenoxy, 4-chlorophenoxy, 2,4-difluorophenoxy, 2,6-difluorophenoxy, 2,5-difluorophenoxy, 3,4-difluorophenoxy, 4-methylphenoxy, 3-trifluoromethylphenoxy, 4-trifluoromethylphenoxy, 4-hydroxyphenoxy, 4-methoxyphenoxy, 4-bromophenoxy, 4-phenylphenoxy, benzoyl, 2-fluorobenzoyl, 3-fluorobenzoyl, 4-fluorobenzoyl, 2-chlorobenzoyl, 3-chlorobenzoyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 2,4-difluorobenzoyl, 2,6-difluorobenzoyl, 2,5-difluorobenzoyl, 3,4-difluorobenzoyl, 4-methylbenzoyl, 3-trifluoromethylbenzoyl, 4-trifluoromethylbenzoyl, 4-hydroxybenzoyl, 4-methoxybenzoyl, 4-bromobenzoyl, 4-phenylbenzoyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, furfuryl, 3-furylmethyl, (2-chlorothiophen-3-yl)methyl, 2-picolyl, 3-picolyl, 4-picolyl, (2-fluoropyridin-3-yl)methyl, (2-fluoropyridin-5-yl)methyl or (5-fluoropyridin-2-yl)methyl. More preferred example is benzyl, 2-fluorobenzyl, 3-fluorobenzyl, 4-fluorobenzyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, 3-chlorobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 2,4-difluorobenzyl, 2,6-difluorobenzyl, 2,5-difluorobenzyl, 3,4-difluorobenzyl, 4-methylbenzyl, 3-trifluoromethylbenzyl, 4-trifluoromethylbenzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl, 4-phenylbenzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 2-(2-fluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(3-fluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(2-chlorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(2,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(2,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-methylphenyl)ethyl, 2-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-bromophenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-biphenylyl)ethyl, benzenesulfonyl, 2-fluorobenzenesulfonyl, 3-fluorobenzenesulfonyl, 4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl, 2-chlorobenzenesulfonyl, 3-chlorobenzenesulfonyl, 4-chlorobenzenesulfonyl, 2,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl, 2,6-difluorobenzenesulfonyl, 2,5-difluorobenzenesulfonyl, 3,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl, 4-methylbenzenesulfonyl, 3-trifluoromethylbenzenesulfonyl, 4-trifluoromethylbenzenesulfonyl, 4-hydroxybenzenesulfonyl, 4-methoxybenzenesulfonyl, 4-bromobenzenesulfonyl, 4-phenylbenzenesulfonyl or the like, especially, benzyl, 4-fluorobenzyl, benzenesulfonyl, 4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl or the like.
Preferred as the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x94R2 wherein Z4 and R2 each is as defined above is lower alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-octyl or the like), lower alkyloxycarbonyl (e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl or the like), carboxy, lower alkyloxycarbonyl lower alkyl (e.g., 2-methoxycarbonylethyl, 2-ethoxycarbonylethyl or the like), carboxy lower alkyl (e.g., 2-carboxyethyl or the like), lower alkyloxycarbonyl lower alkenyl (e.g., 2-methoxycarbonylvinyl, 2-ethoxycarbonylvinyl), carboxy lower alkenyl (e.g., 2-carboxyvinyl), formyl, lower alkylcarbonyl (e.g., acetyl), arylcarbonyl (e.g., benzoyl), aryl(lower)alkyl (e.g., benzyl, 4-fluorobenzyl, phenethyl or the like), lower alkyloxy(lower)alkyl (e.g., methoxymethyl or the like), aryloxy lower alkyl (e.g., phenoxymethyl) or the like.
A more preferable embodiment of the compound of the formula (II) is a compound wherein A1 is furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyridyl, thiazolyl or oxazolyl; X is hydroxy; Y is xe2x80x94COOH, optionally substituted tetrazolyl, optionally substituted triazolyl or optionally substituted pyridyl; Z1 and Z3 each is a bond; Z2 is a bond, lower alkylene, lower alkenylene, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; R1 is optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl; Z4 is a bond; R2 is lower alkyl or halogen; and p is 0or 1.
Consequently, the following embodiments, B-1 to B-2592, are preferred. When A1 is 5-membered heteroaryl, q, z and w each is a different integer of 1 to 5. When A1 is 6-membered heteroaryl, q, z and w each is a different integer of 1 to 6. xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is an integer of 1 to 3. The term xe2x80x9c[substituted]xe2x80x9d means xe2x80x9coptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d and represents xe2x80x9cunsubstituted or substitutedxe2x80x9d. The substituents include the above-mentioned substituents.
(B-1) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H -1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-3) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-4) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-5) 2-hydroxy-4-(nH-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)imidazol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-6) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-7) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-8) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-9) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-10) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-11) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-12) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-13) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-14) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-15) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-16) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-17) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-18) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-19) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-20) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-21) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-22) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-23) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-24) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-25) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-26) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-27) 1-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-28) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-29) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-30) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-31) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-32) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-33) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-34) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-35) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-36) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-37) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-38) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-39) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-40) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-41) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-42) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-43) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-44) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-45) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-46) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-47) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-48) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-49) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-50) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-51) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-52) 1-[nH-(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-53) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-54) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-55) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-56) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-57) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-58) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-59) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-60) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-61) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-62) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-63) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-64) 4-(nH-q-([substituted]aryl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-65) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-66) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-67) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-68) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-69) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-70) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-71) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-72) 1-[nH -(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-73) 1-(nH-q-([substituted]heteroaryl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-74) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-75) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-76) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-77) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-78) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-79) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-80) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-81) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-82) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-83) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-84) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-85) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-86) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-87) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-88) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-89) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-90) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-91) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-92) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-93) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-94) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-95) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)thiazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-96) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-97) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-98) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-99) 1 -(q-([substituted]aryl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-100) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-101) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))isoxazol -w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-102) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-103) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-104) 4-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-105) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-106) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-107) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-108) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-109) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-110) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-111) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-112) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-113) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-114) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-115) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-116) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-117) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-118) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-119) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-120) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-121) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-122) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-123) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)thiazol-w-yl)-propenone
(B-124) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-125) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-126) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-127) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-128) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-129) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-130) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-131) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-132) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-133) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-134) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-135) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-136) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-137) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-138) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-139) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-140) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-141) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-142) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-143) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-144) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-145) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-146) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-147) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-148) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-149) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-150) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-151) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-152) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-153) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-154) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-155) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-156) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-157) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-158) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-159) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-160) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-161) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-162) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-163) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-164) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-165) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-166) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-167) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-168) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-169) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-170) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-171) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-172) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-173) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-174) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-175) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-176) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-177) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-178) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)pyridin-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-179) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-180) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H -tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-181) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-182) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-183) 4-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-184) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-185) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-186) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-187) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-188) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H -tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-189) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-190) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-191) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-192) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-193) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-194) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH -q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-195) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-196) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-197) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-198) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-199) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-200) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-201) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-202) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-203) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-204) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-205) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-206) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-207) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-208) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-209) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-210) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-211) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-212) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-213) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-214) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-215) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H -1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-216) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-217) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-218) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-219) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-220) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-221) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-222) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-223) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-224) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-225) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-226) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-227) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-228) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-229) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-230) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-231) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-232) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-233) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-234) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-235) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-236) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-237) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogen)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-238) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-239) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-240) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-241) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-242) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-243) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-244) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-245) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-246) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-247) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-248) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-249) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-250) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-251) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-252) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-253) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-254) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-255) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-256) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-257) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-258) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-259) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-260) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-261) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-262) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-263) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-264) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-265) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-266) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-267) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-268) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-269) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-270) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-271) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-272) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl) propenone
(B-273) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-274) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-275) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-276) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-277) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-278) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-279) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-280) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-281) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-282) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H -1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-283) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-284) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H -1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-285) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-286) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-287) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-288) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-289) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-290) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-291) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-292) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-293) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-294) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-295) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-296) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-297) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-298) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-299) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-300) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-301) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-302) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-303) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H -tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-304) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-305) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-306) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-307) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-308) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-309) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-310) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-311) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-312) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-313) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-314) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-315) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-316) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-317) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-318) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-319) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-320) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-321) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-322) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-323) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H -1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-324) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-325) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-326) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H -tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-327) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-328) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H -tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-329) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-330) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-331) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-332) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-333) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-334) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-335) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-336) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-337) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-338) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-339) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-340) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)oxazol-w-yl)-propenone
(B-341) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-342) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-343) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-344) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)imidazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-345) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-346) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-347) 3-hydroxy-2-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-348) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-349) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-350) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-351) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-352) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-353) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-354) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-355) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-356) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-357) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-358) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-359) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-360) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-361) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-362) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)thiophen-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-363) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-364) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-365) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-366) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-367) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-368) 1 [nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-369) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-370) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-371) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-372) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-373) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-374) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-375) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-376) 1-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-377) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-378) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-379) 1-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-380) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-381) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-382) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-383) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-384) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-385) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H -tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-386) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-387) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)oxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-388) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-389) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-390) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-391) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-392) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-393) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-394) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-395) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-396) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-397) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-398) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-399) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-400) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-401) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-402) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-403) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)furan-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-404) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-405) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-406) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-407) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-408) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-409) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-410) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-411) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-412) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-413) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-414) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-415) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-416) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-417) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-418) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-419) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-420) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-421) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-422) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-423) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-424) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-425) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-426) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-427) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-428) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-429) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-430) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-431) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-432) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-433) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-434) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-435) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-436) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-437) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-438) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-439) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-440) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-441) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-442) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-443) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-444) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-445) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-446) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H -1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-447) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-448) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-449) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-450) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-451) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-452) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-453) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-454) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-455) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-456) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-457) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-458) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-459) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-460) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-461) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-462) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-463) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-464) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-465) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-466) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-467) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-468) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-469) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)thiophen-w-yl)-propenone
(B-470) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-471) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-472) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-473) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-474) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-475) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-476) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-477) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-478) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-479) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-480) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-481) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-482) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-483) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-484) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-485) 1-(nH-q-([substituted]heteroaryl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-486) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-487) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-488) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-489) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-490) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-491) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-492) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-493) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-494) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-495) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-496) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-497) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-498) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-499) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-500) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-501) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-502) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-503) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-504) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-505) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-506) 4-(q-([substituted]aryl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-507) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-508) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-509) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-510) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-511) 1-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-512) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)pyridin-w-yl)-propenone
(B-513) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-514) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-515) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-516) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-517) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-518) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-519) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-520) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-521) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-522) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-523) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-524) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-525) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-526) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-527) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-528) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-529) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-530) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-531) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-532) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-533) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-534) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-535) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-536) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-537) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-538) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-539) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-540) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-541) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-542) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-543) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-544) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-545) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-546) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-547) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-548) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-549) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)thiophen-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-550) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-551) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)oxazol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-552) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-553) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-554) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-555) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-556) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-557) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-558) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-559) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-560) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)oxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-561) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-562) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-563) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-564) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-565) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-566) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-567) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-568) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-569) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-570) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-571) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-572) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)imidazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-573) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1-H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-574) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-575) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-576) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-577) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-578) 4[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))pyridin-w-yl ]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-579) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-580) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-581) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-582) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-583) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-584) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-585) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-586) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-587) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-588) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-589) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-590) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-591) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-592) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-593) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-594) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-595) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-596) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-597) 1-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-598) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-599) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-600) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-601) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-602) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-603) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-604) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-605) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-606) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-607) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-608) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-609) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-610) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-611) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-612) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-613) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-614) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-615) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-616) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-617) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-618) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-619) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-620) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-621) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-622) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-623) 1-[nH-(q-(([substitute]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-624) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-625) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-626) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-627) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-628) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-629) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-630) 1-(nH-q-([substituted]heteroaryl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-631) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-632) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-633) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-634) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-635) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-636) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-637) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-638) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-639) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-640) 1-[nH-(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-641) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-642) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-643) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-644) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-645) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-646) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-647) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-648) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-649) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy -3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-650) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-651) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)thiophen-w-yl)-propenone
(B-652) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-653) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-654) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-655) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-656) 4-(q-([substituted]aryl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-657) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-658) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-659) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-660) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-661) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-662) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-663) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-664) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-665) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-666) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-667) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-668) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-669) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-670) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-671) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-672) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-673) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-674) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-675) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-676) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-677) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-678) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-679) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-680) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-681) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-682) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-683) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-684) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-685) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-686) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-687) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-688) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-689) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-690) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-691) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-692) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-693) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-694) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-695) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-696) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-697) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-698) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-699) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)thiazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-700) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-701) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-702) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-703) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-704) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-705) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-706) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-707) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-708) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)furan-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-709) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-710) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-711) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-712) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-713) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-714) 4-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-715) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]1-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-716) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-717) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-718) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-719) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-720) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-721) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-722) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-723) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-724) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-725) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-726) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-727) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-728) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-729) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-730) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-731) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-732) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-733) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-734) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-735) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-736) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-737) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-738) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-739) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-740) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)oxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-741) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-742) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)pyridin-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-743) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-744) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-745) 4-(nH-q-([substituted]heteroaryl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-746) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone (
B-747) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-748) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)pyridin-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-749) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-750) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-751) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-752) 2-hydroxy-4-(nH-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)imidazol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-753) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-754) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-755) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-756) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-757) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-758) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-759) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-760) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)pyrazol-w-yl)-propenone
(B-761) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-762) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-763) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-764) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-765) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-766) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-767) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-768) 4-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-769) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)thiophen-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-770) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-771) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))thiophen-w -yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-772) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-773) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-774) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-775) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-776) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-777) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-778) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-779) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-780) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-781) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-782) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-783) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-784) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-785) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-786) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-787) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-788) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-789) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)furan-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-790) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-791) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-792) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-793) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-794) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-795) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-796) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-797) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-798) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-799) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-800) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-801) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-802) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-803) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-804) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-805) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-3-yl)-propenone
(B-806) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-807) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-808) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-809) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-810) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-811) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-812) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-813) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-814) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-815) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-816) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-817) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-818) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-819) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-820) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-821) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-822) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-823) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-824) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-825) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-826) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-827) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-828) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-829) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-830) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)thiazol-w-yl)-propenone
(B-831) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-832) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-833) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-834) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-835) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-836) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-837) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-838) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-839) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-840) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-841) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-842) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-843) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-844) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-845) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-846) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-847) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-848) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-849) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-850) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-851) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-852) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-853) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-854) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-855) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-856) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-857) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-858) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-859) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-860) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-861) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-862) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-863) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-864) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)imidazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-865) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-866) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-867) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-868) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-869) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-870) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-871) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-872) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)imidazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-873) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-874) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-875) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-876) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-877) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-878) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-879) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-880) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-881) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-882) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-883) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-884) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-885) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-886) 4-(q-([substituted]aryl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-887) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-888) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-889) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-890) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-891) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-892) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-893) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-894) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-895) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-896) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-897) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-898) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-899) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-900) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-901) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-902) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-903) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-904) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-905) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-906) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-907) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-908) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-909) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-910) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-911) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-912) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-913) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-914) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-915) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid (
(B-916) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-917) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-918) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-919) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-920) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-921) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-922) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-923) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-924) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-925) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-926) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-927) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-928) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-929) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-930) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B931) 4[nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-932) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-933) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-934) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-935) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-936) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-937) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-938) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-939) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-940) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-941) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-942) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-943) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-944) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-945) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-946) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-947) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-948) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-949) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-950) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-951) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-952) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-953)-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-954) 4-[nH-(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-955) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-956) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-957) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-958) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-959) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-960) 4-[(q-(((substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-961) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-962) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-963) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-964) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-965) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-966) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-967) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-968) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-969) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-970) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-971) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-972) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-973) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-974) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-975) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-976) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-977) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-978) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-979) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-980) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-981) 4-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-982) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-983) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-984) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-985) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-986) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-987) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)thiophen-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-988) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-989) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-990) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)isoxazol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-991) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-992) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)imidazol-w-yl)-propenone
(B-993) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-994) 4-(nH-q-((([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-995) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-996) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-997) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-998) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-999) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1000) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1001) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1002) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1003) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1004) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1005) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1006) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1007) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4oxo-2-butenoic -oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1008) 1-(nH-q-([substitute]aryl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1009) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1010) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1011) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1012) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1013) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1014) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1015) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1016) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1017) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1018) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1019) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1020) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1021) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1022) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1023) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1024) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1025) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1026) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1027) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1028) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1029) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1030) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1031) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)pyridin-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1032) 4-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1033) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1034) 1-(nH-q-([substituted]aryl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1035) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1036) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1037) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1038) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo -2-butenoic acid
(B-1039) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1040) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1041) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1042) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1043) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1044) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-1([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1045) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1046) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1047) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1048) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1049) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1050) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1051) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1052) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1053) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-y]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1054) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1055) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1056) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1057) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1058) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1059) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1060) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1061) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1062) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1063) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1064) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1065) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)propenone
(B-1066) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1067) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1068) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1069) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1070) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1071) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1072) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1073) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1074) 1-(nH-q-([substituted]aryl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1075) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1076) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1077) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1078) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)furan-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1079) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1080) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1081) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1082) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1083) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1084) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substitute]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1085) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1086) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1087) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1088) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1089) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1090) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1091) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H -tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1092) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1093) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1094) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-3-1095) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1096) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1097) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1098) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1099) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1100) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1101) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1102) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1103) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1104) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1105) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1106) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1107) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1108) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1109) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1110) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1111) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1112) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1113) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1114) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1115) 1-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl1-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1116) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1117) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1118) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1119) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1120) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1121) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1122) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1123) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1124) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1125) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1126) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1127) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1128) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1129) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1130) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1131) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1132) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1133) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1134) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1135) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)thiazol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1136) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1137) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1138) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1139) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1140) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1141) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1142) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1143) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1144) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1145) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1146) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1147) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1148) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1149) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1150) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1151) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1152) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1153) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1154) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1155) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1156) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)imidazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1157) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1158) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1159) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1160) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1161) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1162) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1163) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1164) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1165) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1166) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1167) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1168) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1169) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1170) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1171) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1172) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1173) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1174) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1175) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1176) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1177) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1178) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1179) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1180) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1181) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1182) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1183) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1184) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1185) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1186) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1187) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1188) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1189) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1190) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)thiophen-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1191) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))oxazol-w-y]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1192) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1193) 4-(nH-q-([substituted]heteroaryl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1194) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1195) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1196) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)furan-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1197) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1198) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1199) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1200) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1201) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1202) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1203) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1204) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1205) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1206) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1207) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1208) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1209) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1210) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1211) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1212) 3-hydroxy-l1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1213) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1214) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1215) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1216) 4-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1217) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1218) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1219) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1220) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1221) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q1-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-1-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1922) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1223) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1224) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1225) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1226) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1227) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1228) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1229) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1230) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1231) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1232) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1233) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1234) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-((substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1235) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1236) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1237) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1238) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1239) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1240) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1241) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1242) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1243) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1244) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1245) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1246) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1247) 1-[nH-(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1248) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1249) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1250) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)thiazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1251) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1252) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1253) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1254) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1255) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1256) 3-hydroxy-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1257) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1258) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1259) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1260) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1261) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1262) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1263) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1264) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1265) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1266) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1267) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1268) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1269) 1 [(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1270) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substitute(d]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1271) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)pyridin-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1272) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1273) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1274) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1275) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1276) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1277) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1278) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1279) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)oxazol-w-yl)-propenone
(B-1280) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1281) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1282) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1283) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1284) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1285) 1-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1286) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1287) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1288) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1289) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1290) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1291) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1292) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1293) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1294) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1295) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1296) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1297) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1298) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1299) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1300) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1301) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1302) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1303) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1304) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1305) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1306) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1307) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1308) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1309) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1310) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1311) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1312) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1313) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1314) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1315) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1316) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1317) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1318) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1319) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1320) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1321) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1322) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1323) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1324) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1325) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1326) 1-(nH-q-([substituted]aryl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1327) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1328) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1329) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1330) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1331) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1332) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1333) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1334) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1335) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1336) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1337) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1338) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1339) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1340) 4-[(z-alkyl q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1341) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1342) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1343) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1344) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1345) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1346) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1347) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1348) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1349) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1350) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1351) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1352) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1353) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1354) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1355) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1356) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1357) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1358) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1359) 1-[nH-(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1360) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1361) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1362) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1363) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1364) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1365) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1366) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1367) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1368) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1369) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1370) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1371) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1372) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1373) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1374) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1375) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1376) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1377) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1378) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1379) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1380) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1381) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1382) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1383) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)thiazol-w-yl)-propenone
(B-1384) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1385) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1386) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1387) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1388) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1389) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1390) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1391) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1392) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1393) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1394) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)thiophen-w-yl)-propenone
(B-1395) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1396) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1397) 4-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1398) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1399) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1400) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1401) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1402) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1403) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1404) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1405) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1406) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1407) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1408) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1409) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1410) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1411) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1412) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1413) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1414) 4-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1415) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1416) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1417) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1418) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1419) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1420) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1421) 4-[nH-(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1422) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1423) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1424) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1425) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1426) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1 H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1427) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1428) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1429) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1430) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1431) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1432) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1433) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1434) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1435) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-y]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1436) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1437) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1438) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1439) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-((substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1440) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1441) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1442) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1443) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1444) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1445) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1446) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1447) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1448) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1449) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1450) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1451) 4-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1452) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1453) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1454) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1455) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))thiophen-w-yl-3-hydroxy-3-[substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1456) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1457) 1-(q-((substituted]aryl)amino)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1458) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1459) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1460) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1461) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1462) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1463) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1464) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1465) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1466) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1467) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno) furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1468) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1469) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1470) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1471) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1472) 4-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1473) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1474) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1475) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1476) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1477) 1-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1478) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1479) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1480) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1481) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1482) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1483) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1484) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1485) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1486) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1487) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1488) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1489) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1490) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1491) 1-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1492) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1493) 1-[(alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1494) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1495) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1496) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1497) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1498) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1499) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1500) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1501) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)pyridin-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1502) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1503) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1504) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1505) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1506) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1507) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1508) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1509) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1510) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1511) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1512) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1513) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1514) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1515) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1516) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1517) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1518) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1519) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)thiophen-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1520) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1521) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1522) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1523) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1524) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)furan-w-yl)-propenone
(B-1525) 4-(q-([substituted]aryl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1526) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1527) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substitute]aryl)methyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1528) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1529) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1530) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1531) 4-[(z-alkyl-(1-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1532) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1533) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1534) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1535) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1536) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1537) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1538) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1539) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1540) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1541) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1542) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1543) 1-](z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1544) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1545) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)thiophen-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1546) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)thiazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1547) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1548) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1549) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1550) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1551) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1552) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1553) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1554) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1555) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)pyridin-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1556) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1557) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1558) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1559) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1560) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1561) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1562) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1563) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1564) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1565) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1566) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1567) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1568) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1569) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1570) 1-((q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)furan-w-y11-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1571) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1572) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1573) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1574) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1575) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1576) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1577) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1578) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1579) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1580) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1581) l-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1582) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1583) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1584) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1585) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1586) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1587) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1588) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1589) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1590) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1591) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1592) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1593) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1594) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1595) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1596) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1597) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1598) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1599) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1600) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1601) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1602) 4-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1603) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno) furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1604) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1605) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1606) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1607) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1608) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1609) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)isoxazol-w-yl)-propenone
(B-1610) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1611) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1612) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1613) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1614) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1615) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1616) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1617) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1618) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1619) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1620) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1621) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1622) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1623) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1624) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1625) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1626) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1627) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1628) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1629) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1630) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1631) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1632) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1633) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1634) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1635) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1636) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1637) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1638) 1-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1639) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1640) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1641) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-((substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1642) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1643) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1644) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-y]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1645) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1646) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1647) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1648) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)l)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1649) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1650) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1651) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1652) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1653) 4-(nH-q-([substituted]aryl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1654) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl1-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1655) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1656) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1657) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1658) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1659) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1660) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1661) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1662) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1663) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1664) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1665) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1666) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1667) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1668) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1669) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1670) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1671) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1672) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1673) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1674) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1675) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1676) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1677) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1678) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1679) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1680) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1681) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1682) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1683) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1684) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1685) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-1oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1686) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1687) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1688) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1689) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1690) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1691) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1692) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1693) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1694) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1695) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1696) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1697) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1698) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1699) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1700) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1701) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1702) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1703) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-1-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1704) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1705) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1706) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1707) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1708) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1709) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1710) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1711) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1712) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1713) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1714) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1715) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1716) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1717) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1718) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1719) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1720) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1721) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1722) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1723) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1724) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1725) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1726) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone -
(B-1727) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1728) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1729) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1730) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1731) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1732) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1733) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1734) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1735) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1736) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1737) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1738) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1739) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1740) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1741) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1742) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1743) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1744) 3-hydroxy1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1745) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1746) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1747) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1748) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1749) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1750) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1751) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1752) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1753) 1-((z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1754) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1755) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1756) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1757) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1758) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1759) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1760) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1761) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1762) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1763) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1764) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1765) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1766) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1767) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)pyridin-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1768) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1769) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1770) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1771) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1772) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1773) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1774) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1775) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1776) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1777) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1778) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1779) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1780) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1781) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1782) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1783) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1784) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1785) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1786) 2hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)thiazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1787) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1788) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-((substituted]aryl)oxy)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1789) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1790) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1791) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1792) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1793) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1794) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1795) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1796) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1797) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1798) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1799) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1800) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1801) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1802) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1803) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1804) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1805) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1806) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1807) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1808) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1809) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl amino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1810) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1811) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1812) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1813) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1814) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1815) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1816) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)furan-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1817) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1818) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1819) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1820) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1821) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1822) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1823) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1824) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1825) 1-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1826) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1827) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1828) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1829) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))pyridin-w-yl-3-hydroxy-3-((substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1830) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1831) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1832) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1833) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1834) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1835) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1836) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1837) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1838) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1839) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1840) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1841) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1842) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)thiazol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1843) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1844) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1845) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1846) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1847) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1848) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1849) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1850) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1851) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1852) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1853) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1854) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1855) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1856) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1857) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)furan-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1858) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1859) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1860) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1861) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)pyridin-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1862) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1863) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1864) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1865) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1866) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1867) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1868) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1869) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1870) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1871) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1872) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1873) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1874) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1875) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1876) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1877) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1878) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1879) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1880) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1881) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1882) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1883) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)furan-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1884) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1885) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1886) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1887) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1888) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1889) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1890) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1891) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1892) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1893) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1894) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1895) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1896) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1897) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1898) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1899) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1900) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1901) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1902) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1903) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1904) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1905) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1906) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1907) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1908) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1909) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1910) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1911) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1912) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1913) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1914) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1915) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1916) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1917) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1918) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1919) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1920) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1921) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1922) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1923) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1924) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1925) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1926) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1927) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1928) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1929) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1930) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-1tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1931) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1932) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1933) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1934) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1935) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1936) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1937) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1938) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1939) 1-(nH-q-([substituted]heteroaryl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1940) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1941) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1942) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1943) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1944) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1945) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1946) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1947) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1948) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1949) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1950) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1951) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1952) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
B-1953) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1954) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1955) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1956) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1957) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1958) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1959) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1960) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1961) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1962) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1963) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1964) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1965) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1966) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1967) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1968) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1969) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1970) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1971) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1972) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1973) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1974) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-1975) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1976) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1977) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1978) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1979) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1980) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1981) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1982) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1983) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1984) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1985) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1986) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1987) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1988) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1989) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1990) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-1991) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)furan-w-yl)-propenone
(B-1992) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1993) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1994) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1995) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1996) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-1997) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1998) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-1999) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2000) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2001) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2002) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2003) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2004) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2005) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2006) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2007) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2008) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2009) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2010) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)furan-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2011) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2012) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2013) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2014) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2015) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)furan-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2016) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2017) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2018) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2019) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2020) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2021) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2022) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2023) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2024) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2025) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2026) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2027) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2028) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2029) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2030) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2031) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2032) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2033) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2034) 1(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2035) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2036) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2037) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2038) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2039) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2040) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2041) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2042) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2043) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2044) 2-hydroxy-4-(nH-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2045) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2046) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2047) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2048) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2049) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2050) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2051) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2052) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2053) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2054) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2055) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2056) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2057) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2058) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2059) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2060) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2061) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2062) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2063) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2064) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2065) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2066) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2067) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2068) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2069) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2070) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2071) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2072) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2073) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2074) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2075) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2076) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2077) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2078) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2079) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2080) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2081) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2082) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2083) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2084) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)oxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2085) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2086) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)thiophen-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2087) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)thiophen-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2088) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2089) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2090) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone.
(B-2091) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2092) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2093) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2094) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2095) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2096) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2097) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2098) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2099) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2100) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2101) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2102) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2103) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2104) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2105) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2106) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2107) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2108) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2109) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2110) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2111) 4-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2112) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2113) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)imidazol-w-yl)-propenone
(B-2114) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2115) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2116) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2117) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2118) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2119) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2120) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2121) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2122) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2123) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2124) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2125) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2126) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2127) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2128) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2129) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2130) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2131) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2132) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2133) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2134) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2135) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2136) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2137) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2138) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2139) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2140) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2141) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2142) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2143) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2144) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2145) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2146) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2147) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2148) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2149) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2150) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2151) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2152) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2153) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2154) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2155) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2156) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2157) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2158) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2159) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2160) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2161) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2162) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2163) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2164) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2165) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2166) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2167) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2168) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2169) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2170) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2171) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2172) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2173) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2174) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2175) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2176) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2177) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2178) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2179) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2180) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2181) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2182) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2183) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)furan-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2184) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2185) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2186) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2187) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2188) 4-(q-([substituted]aryl)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2189) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2190) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2191) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)pyrrol-w-yl)-propenone
(B-2192) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2193) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2194) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2195) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2196) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2197) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2198) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2199) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2200) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2201) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2202) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2203) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2204) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2205) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2206) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2207) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2208) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2209) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2210) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2211) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2212) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2213) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2214) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2215) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2216) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2217) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2218) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2219) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2220) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)oxazol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2221) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2222) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2223) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2224) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2225) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2226) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2227) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2228) 1-(q-([substituted]heteroaryl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2229) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2230) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2231) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2232) 1-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2233) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2234) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2235) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2236) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2237) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2238) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2239) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2240) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2241) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2242) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2243) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2244) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2245) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2246) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2247) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2248) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2249) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2250) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2251) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2252) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2253) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2254) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2255) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2256) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2257) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2258) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2259) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2260) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2261) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2262) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2263) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2264) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2265) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2266) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2267) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2268) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2269) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2270) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2271) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2272) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2273) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2274) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2275) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2276) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2277) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2278) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2279) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2280) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2281) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2282) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2283) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2284) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2285) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2286) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2287) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2288) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2289) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2290) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2291) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2292) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2293) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2294) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2295) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2296) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2297) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2298) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2299) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2300) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2301) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2302) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)pyrazol-w-yl)-propenone
(B-2303) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2304) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2305) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)thiazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2306) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2307) 2-hydroxy-4-(nH-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2308) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2309) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2310) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2311) 4-(q-[(substituted]aryl)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2312) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2313) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2314) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2315) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2316) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2317) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2318) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2319) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2320) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2321) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2322) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2323) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2324) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2325) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2326) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2327) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2328) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2329) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2330) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2331) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2332) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)imidazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2333) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2334) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2335) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2336) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)pyridin-w-yl)-propenone
(B-2337) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2338) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2339) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2340) 1-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2341) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2342) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2343) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2344) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2345) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2346) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2347) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2348) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2349) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2350) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2351) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2352) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2353) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2354) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)oxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2355) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2356) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2357) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2358) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2359) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2360) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2361) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2362) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2363) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2364) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2365) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2366) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2367) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5yl)-propenone
(B-2368) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2369) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2370) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2371) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2372) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2373) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2374) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2375) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2376) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl)furan-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2377) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2378) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2379) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2380) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2381) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2382) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2383) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2384) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2385) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2386) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2387) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2388) 1-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2389) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2390) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2391) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2392) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2393) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2394) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2395) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2396) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2397) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2398) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2399) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted -2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2400) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2401) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2402) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2403) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2404) 4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)thiophen-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2405) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2406) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2407) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2408) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2409) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2410) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2411) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2412) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2413) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2414) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2415) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2416) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2417) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2418) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2419) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2420) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2421) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2422) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2423) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2424) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2425) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2426) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2427) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2428) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2429) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2430) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)oxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2431) 4-1(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2432) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2433) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2434) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2435) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2436) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2437) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol -5-yl)-propenone
(B-2438) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)thiazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2439) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2440) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2441) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2442) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2443) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2444) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2445) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2446) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2447) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2448) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2449) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2450) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2451) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2452) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2453) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)oxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2454) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2455) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2456) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2457) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2458) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2459) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2460) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2461) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2462) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2463) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2464) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2465) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2466) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2467) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2468) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2469) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroary))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2470) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q -(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)isoxazol-w-yl)-propenone
(B-2471) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2472) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2473) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2474) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2475) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2476) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2477) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2478) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2479) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2480) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2481) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2482) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2483) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2484) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2485)-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2486) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2487) 4(q (([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2488) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2489) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2490) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)oxazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H -tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2491) 4-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2492) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2493) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2494) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2495) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2496) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2497) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2498) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2499) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2500) 1-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2501) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2502) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2503) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2504) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2505) 4-[(q-([substituted]aryl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2506) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2507) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2508) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2509) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2510) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2511) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2512) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2513) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2514) 4-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)amino))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2515) 3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)thio)pyrrol-w-yl)-propenone
(B-2516) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2517) 1q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2518) 1[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2519) 1[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2520) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)furan-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2521) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino)furan-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2522) 2-hydroxy4-oxo4(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)isoxazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2523) 1[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol3-yl)-propenone
(B-2524) 4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)amino)thiazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2525) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2526) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2527) 2-hydroxy-4-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]aryl)methyl)oxazol-w-yl)-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2528) 4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkyl)imidazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2529) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carboxy)-z-alkyl)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2530) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2531) 4-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2532) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2533) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-[substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2534) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2535) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(nH-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)pyrazol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2536) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2537) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-([substituted]aryl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2538) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2539) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonylamino))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2540) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)-z-halogeno)furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2541) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxy))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2542) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2543) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2544) 4-(q-([substituted]aryl)oxazol-w-yl)-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2545) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)furan-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2546) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))pyridin-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2547) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2548) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2549) 3-hydroxy-1-(nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino)pyrazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2550) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2551) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carbonylamino)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2552) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2553) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2554) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxycarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2555) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminosulfonyl)pyridin-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1, 2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2556) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2557) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl)thiophen-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2558) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl)-z-halogeno)pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2559) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2560) 1-[(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2561) 1-(q-([substituted]aryl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2562) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2563) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkyl)thiazol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2564) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))thiazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2565) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2566) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl)isoxazol-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2567) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2568) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2569) 2-hydroxy-4-oxo-4-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)pyrrol-w-yl)-2-butenoic acid
(B-2570) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2571) 4-[nH-(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2572) 1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl)furan-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2573) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfonylamino))thiazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2574) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminosulfonyl))oxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2575) 1-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)alkenyl)-z-alkyl)furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2576) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2577) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)oxycarbonyl))pyrrol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2578) 4-[(q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy)-z-halogeno)pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2579) 1-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)thio))isoxazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2580) 1-[nH-(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)sulfinyl))pyrazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2581) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)carboxy))pyrrol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2582) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-([substituted]heteroaryl))thiophen-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2583) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(1-hydroxy-([substituted]heteroaryl)methyl))pyridin-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2584) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)thio))isoxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2585) 4-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2586) 1-[nH-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)alkenyl)-z-halogeno)imidazol-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
(B-2587) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)carbonyl))thiophen-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2588) 4-[(z-halogeno-q-(([substituted]aryl)sulfinyl))oxazol-w-yl]-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-2-butenoic acid
(B-2589) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)aminocarbonyl))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2590) 1-[(z-alkyl-q-(([substituted]aryl)amino))furan-w-yl]-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2591) 1-(q-(([substituted]heteroaryl)aminocarbonyl)pyrrol-w-yl)-3-hydroxy-3-([substituted]-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-propenone
(B-2592) 3-hydroxy-1-(q-(([substituted]aryl)oxy)furan-w-yl)-3-([substituted]-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-propenone
A most preferable embodiment of the compound (II) is a compound wherein A1 is furyl, pyrrolyl or oxazolyl; X is hydroxy; Y is xe2x80x94COOH, 2H-tetrazol-5-yl, 1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 5-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 6-carboxypyridin-2-yl, 5-carboxypyridin-2-yl, 4-carboxypyridin-2-yl, pyridin-2-yl or pyrimidin-2-yl; Z1 and Z3 each is a bond, Z2 is a bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94or lower alkylene (especially, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94); R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with a substituent(s) (especially, halogen); and p is 0. Particularly preferred is a compound which is substituted with the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 at 5-position of furan-2-yl or pyrrol-2-yl, or at 2-position of oxazol-5-yl. More preferred is a compound wherein R1 is phenyl substituted with a fluorine atom (especially, 4-fluorophenyl).
The compound of the present invention is usually at the following chemical equilibrium in a solution or the like. The equilibrium is illustrated with the compound (I). 
wherein A1 is optionally substituted heteroaryl, provided that indol-3-yl is excluded; X is hydroxy, protected hydroxy or optionally substituted amino; Y is xe2x80x94COORA wherein RA is hydrogen or ester residue, xe2x80x94CONRBRC wherein RB and RC each is independently hydrogen or amide residue, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl; and R3 is hydrogen or a substituent on the imino group.
In the chemical equilibrium shown above, the compound (I, wherein Z=O) is the diketone derivative of the compound (I wherein X=OH), and the compound (Ixe2x80x3) and the compound (I) are cis-trans isomers with respect to the olefin part of the group of the formula: xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(X)Y. Moreover, the compound of the present invention may form a tautomer such as the compound (Ixe2x80x2xe2x80x3) and the compound (IIxe2x80x3xe2x80x3). All theoretically possible tautomers and isomers of the compound (I) including these compounds are in the scope of the present invention. In the specification, the compound (I), its all tautomers and isomers may be referred to as xe2x80x9cthe compound (I)xe2x80x9d. Though the compounds of the present invention may exist as the above tautomers upon the NMR (CDCl3, d-DMSO) determination, most of them are of (I) form. Thus, most of N.M.R. data in the following examples correspond to the above-described form (I).
Furthermore, heteroaryl includes various tautomers and is not limited to the specific structure. Examples of triazolyl, tetrazolyl and hydroxypyridyl are illustrated below. Other heteroaryl may be illustrated as well. 
A prodrug is a derivative of the compound of the present invention having a group which can be decomposed chemically or metabolically, and such prodrug is converted to a pharmaceutically active compound of the present invention by means of solvolysis or by placing the compound in vivo under a physiological condition. Therefore, a prodrug itself may not possess an anti-integrase activity, so long as it can be converted to the active compound of the present invention. Method for the selection and process of an appropriate prodrug derivative are described in the literature such as Design of Prodrugs, Elsevier, Amsterdam 1985.
When the compound of the present invention has a carboxyl group, an ester derivative prepared by reacting a basal acid compound with a suitable alcohol or an amide derivative prepared by reacting a basal acid compound with a suitable amine is exemplified as a prodrug. A particularly preferred ester derivative as an prodrug is methyl ester, ethyl ester, n-propyl ester, isopropyl ester, n-butyl ester, isobutyl ester, tert-butyl ester, morpholinoethyl ester, N,N-diethylglycolamido ester or the like. A particularly preferred amide derivative as a prodrug is amide, N-methyl amide, N-ethyl amide, N-benzyl amide or the like.
When the compound of the present invention has a hydroxy group, an acyloxy derivative prepared by reacting with a suitable acyl halide (e.g., acid chloride, halogenated acid) or a suitable acid anhydride (e.g., mixed acid anhydride) is exemplified as a prodrug. A particularly preferred acyloxy derivative as a prodrug is xe2x80x94OCOC2H5, xe2x80x94OCO(tert-Bu), xe2x80x94OCOC15H31, xe2x80x94OCO(m-COONa-Ph), xe2x80x94OCOCH2CH2COONa, xe2x80x94OCOCH(NH2)CH3, and xe2x80x94OCOCH2N(CH3)2 or the like.
When the compound of the present invention has an amino group, an amide derivative prepared by reacting with a suitable acid halide or a suitable acid anhydride is exemplified as a prodrug. A particularly preferred amide derivative as a prodrug is xe2x80x94NHCO(CH2)20CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH(NH2)CH3 or the like.
As shown below, the compound of the formula pre-(I) or pre-(II) is one of the useful prodrugs of the compound of the formula (I) or (II). The compound of the formula pre-(I) or pre-(II) is converted to the compound of the formula (I) or (II) by hydrolysis of the dioxofuryl group (particularly, 4,5-dioxo-4,5-dihydrofuran-2-yl) in vivo. 
As a salt of the compound of the present invention, any of pharmaceutically acceptable salts can be used, including base addition salts, for example, alkali metal salts such as sodium or potassium salts; alkaline-earth metal salts such as calcium or magnesium salts; ammonium salts; aliphatic amine salts such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine or procaine salts; aryl lower alkyl amine salts such as N,N-dibenzylethylenediamine salts; heterocyclic aromatic amine salts such as pyridine salts, picoline salts, quinoline salts or isoquinoline salts; quaternary ammonium salts such as tetramethylammonium salts, tetraethylammonium salts, benzyltrimethylammonium salts, benzyltriethylammonium salts, benzyltributylammonium salts, methyltrioctylammonium salts or tetrabutylammonium salts; and basic amino acid salts such as arginine salts or lysine salts. Acid addition salts include, for example, mineral acid salts such as hydrochlorides salts, sulfates salts, nitrate salts, phosphates salts, carbonates salts, hydrogen carbonates salts or perchlorates salts; organic acid salts such as acetates, propionates, lactates, maleates, fumarates, tartrates, malates, succinates, or ascorbates; sulfonates such as methanesulfonates, isethionates, benzenesulfonates, or p-toluenesulfonates; and acidic amino acid salts such as aspartates or glutamates.
Furthermore, various hydrates and solvates of the compound of the present invention, for example, monohydrate, dihydrate and the like, are in the scope of the present invention. The compound of the present invention may involve residual water.
The term xe2x80x9cinhibitxe2x80x9d means that the compound of the present invention suppresses the action of integrase. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d means harmless with respect to the prevention and the treatment.
The general method for the preparation of the compound of the present invention (route [A] to [I]) is explained below.
The compounds of the present invention are novel heteroaromatic derivatives. A1 of the compound of the present invention includes monocyclic heteroaryl such as furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, furazanyl, pyrazinyl, thiadiazolyl, oxadiazolyl or the like, and fused heteroaryl such as benzofuryl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiazolyl, indolyl (provided that indol-3-yl is excluded), dibenzofuryl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, purinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, phenazinyl, 1,10-phenanthrolinyl, isoindolyl, 1H-indazolyl, indolidinyl or the like.
Various functional groups can be introduced to these heteroaromatic compounds through the reaction known in the field of the aromatic compound or the specific reaction depending on each heteroaromatic ring. Heteroaromatic compounds having a desired substituent(s) can be prepared. For example, the following documents can be referred to as the general organic synthesis of various kinds of heteroaromatic compounds: (1) Alan R. Katriszly et al., Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry, (2) Alan R. Katriszly et al., Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry II, (3) RODD""S CHEMISTRY OF CARBON COMPOUNDS VOLUME IV HETEROCYCLIC COMPOUNDS and the like. The compounds of the present invention can be easily prepared from the commercially available heteroaromatic compounds or derivatives thereof through well-known reactions as shown below.
Introduction of the group of the formula: xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(X)Y to the heteroaromatic compound can be performed in accordance with the following synthetic routes [A1] to [A4].
(1) Preparation of the compound of the formula (I) or (II) wherein X is OH 
wherein A1 is optionally substituted heteroaryl, provided that optionally substituted indol-3-yl is excluded; Y is xe2x80x94COORA wherein RA is hydrogen or ester residue, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl; Z1 and Z3 each is independently a bond, lower alkylene or lower alkenylene; Z2 and Z4 each is independently a bond, lower alkylene, lower alkenylene, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; R21 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or lower alkenyl; R1 is optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkenyl or optionally substituted heterocycle; R2 is optionally substituted lower alkyl, optionally substituted lower alkyloxy, optionally substituted lower alkyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted aryloxycarbonyl, carboxy, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, hydroxy, mercapto, optionally substituted amino, nitro or halogen; p is 0 or 1; and L is a leaving group such as halogen, xe2x80x94O4 wherein R4 is lower alkyl or the like, or the like.
The heteroaromatic derivative of the formula (IIIa) or (IIId) having an acetyl group can be obtained as follows; 1) use of a commercially available compound, 2) introduction of an acetyl group to heteroaromatic compound through Friedel-Crafts reaction or 3) Grignard reaction of ester derivative, amide derivative or the like by using methyl magnesium bromide or the like.
For example, the compound of the formula (Ia) or (IIa) can be prepared by reacting the compound of the formula (IIIa) or (IId) with the compound of the formula (IIIb), preferably in the presence of a base.
A solvent to be used is tetrahydrofuran (THF), dioxane, diethylether or the like. A base to be used is sodium ethoxide, potasium tert-butoxide, lithiumbistrimethylsilylamide (LHMDS) or the like. A reaction temperature is approximately xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C.
The compound of the formula (IIIb) includes, for example, oxalic acid dimethyl ester (oxalic acid diethyl ester), methyl oxalylchloride, ethyl oxalylchloride, anhydrous phthalic acid, orthomethoxybenzoylchloride, 2-trityl-2H-tetrazol-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-trityl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-trityl-5-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-tritylimidazole-2-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-trityl-2H-tetrazol-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 1-trityl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 1-tritylimidazole-2-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 2-(tetrahydropyran-2-yl)-2H-tetrazole-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-(tetrahydropyran-2-yl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-(tetrahydropyran-2-yl)imidazole-2-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-(tetrahydropyran-2-yl)-2H-tetrazole-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 1-(tetrahydropyran-2-yl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 1-(tetrahydropyran-2-yl)-imidazole-2-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 2-methoxymethyl-2H-tetrazol-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-methoxymethyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-methoxymethyl-imidazole-2-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-methoxymethyl-2H-tetrazol-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 1-methoxymethyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 1-methoxymethyl-imidazole-2-carboxylic acid methyl ester or the like.
Instead of the above shown procedure, the compound of the formula (Ia) can be prepared through the following method. 
wherein A1, Y and L are as defined above.
The compound of the formula (Ixe2x80x2a) or (Ia) can be prepared by reacting the compound of the formula (IIIk) with the compound of the formula (IIIl) in the presence of a base, if desired, and following the deprotection. A base to be used is the same as that used in the above shown procedure.
The compound of the formula (IIIk) includes 2-furancarboxylic acid chloride, 5-benzyl-2-furancarboxylic acid chloride, 5-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-furancarboxylic acid chloride, 3-furancarboxylic acid chloride, 5-benzyl-3-furan carboxylic acid chloride, 5-(4-fluorobenzyl)-3-furan carboxylic acid chloride, 5-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-furan carboxylic acid bromide, 5-(4-fluorobenzyl)-3-furan carboxylic acid bromide, 2-furan carboxylic acid methyl ester, 5-benzyl-2-furan carboxylic acid methyl ester, 5-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-furan carboxylic acid methyl ester, 5-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-furan carboxylic acid ethyl ester or the like.
The compound of the formula (IIIl) includes 1-Boc-2-acetylpyrrole, 2-acetylpyridine, 3-acetyl-1-Boc-1,2,4-triazole, 5-acetyl-2-Boc-tetrazole, 2-acetylpyrimidine, 1-trityl-2-acetylpyrrole, 2-acetylpyridine, 3-acetyl-1-trityl-1,2,4-triazole, 5-acetyl-2-trityl-tetrazole or the like.
The protective group of the compound of the formula (IIIl), if necessary, can be selected as the case may be. Especially preferred is Boc(tert-butoylcarbonyl) or trityl, which can be eliminated under an acidic condition.
A more preferred embodiment of the process is shown as follows. 
wherein A1, Z1, Z2, Z3, Z4, R1, R2 and p are as defined above; A is Cxe2x80x94W wherein W is hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl or halogen, or N; Q is a protective group; and L is a leaving group.
The compound of the formula (V) or (Va) can be prepared by reacting the compound of the formula (IIIa) and (IIId) with the compound of the formula (IV) in the presence of a base and following the deprotection of Q.
Concretely, to a solution cooled at xe2x88x9278 to xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9278 to xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. of the compound of the formula (IIIa) or (IIId) in an aprotic solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, diethylether or the like is added dropwise a base such as sodium ethoxide, potasium tert-butoxide, lithiumbistrimethylsilylamide or an aprotic solvent containing them, under the temperature kept during the addition.
Subsequently, the reaction solution is warmed up to xe2x88x9220 to 10xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210 to 0xc2x0 C. and cooled down again to xe2x88x9278 to xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9278 to xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. To the solution is added dropwise the compound of the formula (IV) or in the above aprotic solvent thereof. The reaction mixture is warmed up to room temperature after the addition and further stirred for 0.5 to 10 hours, preferably 1 to 5 hours. The reaction mixture is poured into a saturated aqueous solution of an inorganic salt such as ammonium chloride, sodium chloride or the like, extracted with an organic solvent such as dichloromethane, CHCl3, ethylacetate or the like, if desired, washed with saturated brine, dried over desiccant such as anhydrous sodium sulfate, anhydrous magnesium sulphate or the like and evaporated.
Next, the above-obtained residue may be treated for the elimination of a protective group Q under an acidic condition such as hydrochloric acid, diluted hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, trifluoroacetic acid or the like, a neutral condition such as tetrabutylammonium fluoride, BBr3 or the like, or a basic condition such as sodium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium carbonate or the like. The deprotection condition may be selected depending on the kind of the protective group Q, as the case may be. For example, when a protective group is trityl, tetrahydropyran-2-yl, methoxymethyl, dialkoxy methyl or the like, the deprotection can be performed by using hydrochloric acid or the like. When a protective group is acyl, N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl or the like, the deprotection can be performed by using sodium hydroxide or the like. When a protective group is trimethylsilyl or the like, the deprotection can be performed by using tetrabutyl ammoniumfluoride or the like.
A preferable embodiment of the compound of the formula (IIId) is a compound of the formula (VI): 
wherein Z2 is a bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 and R1 is optionally substituted phenyl. More preferred is a compound wherein Z2 is xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 and R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with halogen.
Examples of a compound of the formula (IIIa) and (IIId) is 2-acetylfuran, 2-acetyl-5-benzylfuran, 2-acetyl-5-(4-methylbenzyl)furan, 2-acetyl-5-(4-methoxybenzyl)furan, 2-acetyl-5-(4-fluorobenzyl)furan, 2-acetyl-5-(4-chlorobenzyl)furan, 2-acetyl-5-(3-methylbenzyl)furan, 2-acetyl-5-(3-methoxybenzyl)furan, 2-acetyl-5-(3-fluorobenzyl)furan, 2-acetyl-5-(3-chlorobenzyl)furan, 3-acetylfuran, 3-acetyl-1-benzyl-5-ethoxycarbonylpyrrole, 2-acetyl-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)pyrrole, 3-acetyl-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)pyrrole, 3-acetyl-1-benzyl-5-(2-methoxycarbonylvinyl)pyrrole, 2-acetyl-1-benzyl-(2-carboxyethyl)pyrrole, 3-acetyl-1-benzenesulfonyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)pyrrole, 3-acetyl-1-benzylpyrrole, 2-acetyl-5-(4-fluorobenzyl)pyrrole or the like.
Examples of a compound of the formula (IV) is 2-trityl-2H-tetrazol-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-trityl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-trityl-5-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-trityl-2H-tetrazol-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 1-trityl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 2-(tetrahydropyran-2-yl)-2H-tetrazol-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-(tetrahydropyran-2-yl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-(tetrahydropyran-2-yl)-2H-tetrazol-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 1-(tetrahydropyran-2-yl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 2-methoxymethyl-2H-tetrazol-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-methoxymethyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-methoxymethyl-2H-tetrazol-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 1-methoxymethyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester or the like, preferably trazol-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-trityl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-trityl-5-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-trityl-5-chloro-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-trityl-5-methoxymethyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-trityl-5-ethyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-trityl-5-n-propyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-trityl-5-isopropyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 1-trityl-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester or the like.
A protective group Q is not limited to the specific groups and can be selected from the protective groups which are suitable for a process of the compound of the present invention. For example, N protective group described in Section xe2x80x9cProtection for The Amino Groupxe2x80x9d of xe2x80x9cProtective groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d can be used. Examples of protective group Q include methoxymethyl, dialkoxy methyl, tert-butoylcarbonyl, 9-fluorenylmethoxycarbonyl, tosyl, trityl, acyl, formyl, tetrahydropyran-2-yl, (1-methoxy-1-methyl)ethyl, 1-ethoxyethyl, hydroxymethyl, trimethylsilyl, N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl or the like, preferably methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, trityl, tetrahydropyran-2-yl.
A leaving group L is not limited to a specific one and can be selected from the leaving groups which are suitable for a process of the compound of the present invention. Examples of the leaving group L include alkoxy (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, tert-butoyl, biphenylmethoxy or the like), heteroaryl (e.g., imidazolyl, tetrazolyl), cyano or the like. Preferred is methoxy or ethoxy.
(2) Preparation of a compound of the formula (I) or (II) wherein X is NHR5 
wherein A1, Y, Z1, Z2, Z3, Z4, R1, R2 and p are as defined above; R5 is hydrogen or a substituent on the amino group.
The compound of the formula (Ib) or (IIb) can be prepared by reacting the compound of the formula (Ia) or (IIa) with a compound of the formula (IIIc) or its acid addition salt.
A solvent to be used is, for example, methanol, ethanol or the like. A reaction temperature is approximately xe2x88x9210 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably room temperature to 100xc2x0 C.
(3) Preparation of the compound of the formula (I) or (II) wherein Y is xe2x80x94COORA or xe2x80x94CONRBRC 
wherein A1, Z1, Z2, Z3, Z4, R1, R2 and p are as defined above; RA is hydrogen or ester residue; RB and RC each is independently hydrogen or amide residue.
Illustrated above is a process for producing a compound of the formula (IIIi) or (IIIj), that is a compound of the formula (I) or (II) wherein Y is xe2x80x94COORA or xe2x80x94CONRBRC wherein RA is hydrogen or ester residue, RB and RC each is independently hydrogen or amide residue, from a compound of the formula (IIIa) or (IIId).
First, silyl enol ether is prepared by reacting a compound of the formula (IIIa) or (IIId) with trimethylsilyl acetic acid ethyl ester or the like in an aprotic solvent. The obtained compound of the formula (IIIe) or (IIIf) is reacted with oxalylchloride for introducing a dioxofuryl group (in detail, 4,5-dioxo-4,5-dihydrofuran-2-yl) to produce a compound of the formula (IIIg) or (IIIh). Subsequently, a compound of the formula (IIIi) or (IIIj) can be prepared by reacting the above compound with water, aqueous ammonia, various alcohols, various amines (e.g., RAOH, RBRCNH).
Introduction of a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 wherein Z1, Z2, Z3 and R1 each is as defined above or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x94R2 wherein Z4 and R2 each is as defined above into the heteroaromatic compound can be carried out in accordance with the following synthetic routes [B] to [I] or the like.
The ring of the formula: 
is heteroaromatic or heteroaryl group optionally substituted with a group of the formula: xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(X)Y. The group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 or xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x94R2 may be introduced before or after introducing the group of the formula: xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(X)Y. In the above-illustrated formula, xe2x80x9cCHxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cNHxe2x80x9d are a carbon atom and a nitrogen atom which constitutes heteroaromatic ring and bonds to a hydrogen atom, respectively. 
wherein A1 is optionally substituted heteroaryl, provided that optionally substituted indol-3-yl is excluded; a group of the formula: xe2x80x94RX is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 wherein Z1 and Z3 each is independently a bond, lower alkylene or lower alkenylene; Z2 is a bond, lower alkylene, lower alkenylene, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; R21 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or lower alkenyl; R1 is optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkenyl or optionally substituted heterocyclic, or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x94R2 wherein Z4 is a bond, lower alkylene, lower alkenylene, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR21COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR21xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; R21 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or lower alkenyl; R2 is optionally substituted lower alkyl, optionally substituted lower alkyloxy, optionally substituted lower alkyloxycarbonyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted aryloxycarbonyl, carboxy, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, hydroxy, mercapto, optionally substituted amino, nitro or halogen; and L is a leaving group (e.g., halogen or the like).
A compound of the formula (VIIc) can be prepared by reacting a compound of the formula (VIIa) with a compound of the formula (VIIb), or isocyanate derivative or the like which can be used for introducing a group of the formula: xe2x80x94RX.
A base to be used is, for example, NaH, K2CO3 or the like. A solvent to be used is, for example, tetrahydrofuran (THF), dioxane or the like.
A compound of the formula (VIIb) is, for example, various sulfonylhalides (e.g., (substituted) benzenesulfonylchloride, 2-thiophensulfonylchloride, (substituted) amino sulfonylchloride, alkylsulfonylchloride or the like), alkylhalide (e.g., methyl iodide, butyl bromide, cyclopropyl bromide or the like), aryl(lower)alkylhalide (e.g., (substituted) benzylchloride, picolylchloride, naphthylmethylchloride, biphenylmethylchloride or the like), carbamoyl chloride (e.g., dimethylcarbamoyl chloride or the like), halogenated acyl (e.g., 4-fluorobenzoylchloride or the like) or the like.
Isocyanate derivative is, for example, (substituted) arylisocyanate (e.g., phenylisocyanate or the like) or the like.
A reaction temperature is approximately xe2x88x92100 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9220 to 60xc2x0 C. 
wherein A1 is as defined above; a group of the formula: xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94RX, a group of the formula: xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94RX, a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94RX and a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94RX each is independently a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 wherein Z1, Z2, Z3 and R1 are as defined above or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x94R2 wherein Z4 and R2 are as defined above.
A compound of the formula (VIIIc) or (VIIIcxe2x80x2) can be prepared by lithiation of a compound of the formula (VIIIa) or (VIIIaxe2x80x2) with a base (e.g., n-BuLi, LDA or the like), followed by reacting the above obtained compound with an aldehyde of the formula (VIIIb), as shown in Tetrahedron Letters, 1979, 5, p469. LDA may be commercially available or prepared from n-BuLi and (i-Pr)2NH upon the reaction.
A solvent to be used is, for example, tetrahydrofuran (THF), dioxane, diethylether or the like. A compound of the formula (VIIb) is, for example, (substituted) benzaldehyde (e.g., benzaldehyde, 4-fluorobenzaldehyde, 4-chlorobenzaldehyde, 2,4-difluorobenzaldehyde, 4-trifluoromethylbenzaldehyde or the like), alkanal (e.g., formaldehyde, acetaldehyde, isovaleraldehyde or the like), furfural, 3-furaldehyde, 2-thiophenecarbaldehyde, 3-thiophenecarbaldehyde or the like. A reaction temperature is approximately xe2x88x92100 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9270 to 50xc2x0 C.
A compound of the formula (VIIId) or (VIIIdxe2x80x2) can be prepared from a compound of the formula (VIIIc) or (VIIIcxe2x80x2) by reduction reaction. Such reduction reaction is, for example, 1) reacting the above compound with trimethylchlorosilane and sodium iodide at xe2x88x9220 to 50xc2x0 C. as shown in Tetrahedron, 1995, 51, p11043, 2) reacting the above compound with phenylchlorothionoformate to produce thio ester derivative, and radically reducing the above obtained compound by tributyltin hydride and AIBN (azodiisobutyronitrile) in a solution such as toluene or the like under heating as shown in J.Org.Chem., 1993, 58, p2552, or the like.
A ketone (e.g., a compound of the formula: Rxxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)-Me or the like) can be used in place of an aldehyde of the formula (VIIIb). In such a case, a group of the formula: xe2x80x94C(OH)Me-RX or xe2x80x94CHMe-RX can be introduced into the above shown compound of the formula (VIIIc), (VIIIcxe2x80x2), (VIIId) or (VIIIdxe2x80x2) in place of a group of the formula: xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94RX or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Rx. 
wherein A1 is as defined above; a group of the formula: xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94RX and a group of the formula: xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94RX each is independently a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 wherein Z1, Z2, Z3 and R1 are as defined above or the formula: xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x94R2 wherein Z4 and R2 are as defined above; and L is a leaving group (e.g., halogen, xe2x80x94O(Cxe2x95x90O)R4 wherein R4 is lower alkyl or the like) or the like.
A compound of the formula (IXc) can be prepared by Friedel-Crafts reaction of a compound of the formula (IXa) with a compound of the formula (IXb). In general, Friedel-Crafts reaction can be carried out in the presence of Lewis acid. A group of the formula: xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94RX can be introduced at a desired position depending on the kind of Lewis acid. For example, when A1 is pyrrole, an acyl group can be introduced at the 3-position of pyrrole by using aluminum chloride and at the 2-position by using BF3/ether as Lewis Acid. A compound of the formula (IXb) is, for example, acetylchloride, acetic anhydride, cyclohexylcarbonylchloride, (substituted) benzoylchloride (e.g., 4-fluorobenzoylchloride, 4-fluorobenzoylbromide, 4-chlorobenzoylchloride, 2,4-difluorobenzoylchloride, 4-trifluoromethylbenzoylchloride or the like) or the like. A solvent to be used is, for example, carbon disulfide, methylene chloride, dichloroethane or the like. A reaction temperature is approximately xe2x88x92100 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9250 to 50xc2x0 C., more preferably xe2x88x9220 to 30xc2x0 C.
A compound of the formula (IXd) can be prepared from a compound of the formula (IXc) by reduction reaction. Such reduction reaction is, for example, 1) reacting the above compound with triethylsilane (Et3SiH) as shown in J.Org.Chem., 1978, 43, p374, 2) reducing a compound of the formula (XIc) with borane/tert-butylamine complex in the presence of aluminum chloride, or the like.
A solvent to be used is, for example, methylene chloride, ethers or the like. A reaction temperature is approximately xe2x88x92100 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9230 to 30xc2x0 C. 
wherein A1 is as defined above; a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94RX, a group of the formula: xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94RX and a group of the formula: xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94RX each is independently a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 wherein Z1, Z2, Z3 and R1 are as defined above or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x94R2 wherein Z4 and R2 are as defined above; and L is halogen or the like.
As well as synthetic route [C], a heteroaromatic compound is lithiated and reacted with a compound of the formula (Xb) to give a sulfenyl derivative of the formula (Xc). A solvent to be used is, for example, tetrahydrofuran (THF), dioxane or the like. A reaction temperature is approximately xe2x88x92100 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9270 to 50xc2x0 C. A compound of the formula (Xb) is disulfide (e.g., (substituted) diphenyldisulfide, dimethyldisulfide or the like), (substituted) phenylsulfenylchloride (e.g., 4-fluorophenylsulfenylchloride or the like) or the like.
Oxidation of the obtained sulfenyl derivative of the formula (Xc) produces two types of oxide: a sulfinyl derivative of the formula (Xd) and sulfonyl derivative of the formula (Xe). An oxidizing agent to be used is oxone, m-chloroperbenzoic acid or the like. A solvent to be used is methylene chloride, chloroform or the like. A reaction temperature is approximately xe2x88x92100 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9250 to 50xc2x0 C., and more preferably xe2x88x9220 to 30xc2x0 C. 
wherein A1 is as defined above; a group of the formula: xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94RX and a group of the formula: xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94RX each is independently a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 wherein Z1, Z2, Z3 and R1 are as defined above or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x94R2 wherein Z4 and R2 are as defined above; and L is xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(OEt)2, xe2x95x90PPh3 or the like.
A heteroaromatic derivative having a formyl group, shown of the formula (XIa), can be obtained as follows: 1) use of a commercially available compound or 2) introduction of a formyl group to heteroaromatic compound through Vilsmeier reaction, Reimer-Tiemann reaction or the like.
An olefin derivative of the formula (XIc) can be prepared by Wittig reaction or Horner-Emmons reaction of a compound of the formula (XIa) with a compound of the formula (XIb), if desired, in the presence of a base.
A compound of the formula (XIb) is, for example, an ylide derivative (e.g., (carbethoxy)triphenylphospholan or the like), phosphoryl derivative (e.g., methyl diethylphosphono acetate, diethylbenzyl phosphonate or the like) or the like. A solvent to be used is, for example, dimethylformamide (DME), tetrahydrofuran (THF), dioxane or the like. A reaction temperature is approximately xe2x88x92100 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9220 to 100xc2x0 C.
A compound of the formula (XId) can be prepared by reducing an olefin derivative of the formula (XIc). Hydrogenation or the like can be used as reduction reaction. A catalyst to be used is, for example, palladium-carbon or the like. A solvent to be used is, for example, tetrahydrofuran(THF), ethanol or the like, preferably mixed solvent with ethanol and tetrahydrofuran. A reaction temperature is approximately xe2x88x92100 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9220 to 30xc2x0 C. 
wherein A1 and Z1 are as defined above; a group of the formula: xe2x80x94RX and a group of the formula: xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94RX each is independently a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 wherein Z3 and R1 are as defined above or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94R2 wherein R2 is as defined above; and L is a leaving group (e.g., halogen, hydroxy, xe2x80x94O(Cxe2x95x90O)R4 wherein R4 is lower alkyl or the like, or the like).
A compound of the formula (II) wherein Z2 and Z4 each is independently xe2x80x94NR21COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR21xe2x80x94 wherein R21 is as defined above can be prepared as illustrated above.
A heteroaromatic derivative having amino group of the formula (XIIa) or (XIIaxe2x80x2), is easily prepared by 1) obtaining a commercially available compound, 2) reacting the corresponding halogen derivative with R21NH2, or 3) reducing a nitro derivative prepared by nitration.
For example, a compound of the formula (XIIc) or (XIIcxe2x80x2) can be prepared by reacting a compound of the formula (XIIa) or (XIIaxe2x80x2) with a compound of the formula (XIIb), preferably in the presence of a base, as shown in shin-jikkenn kagakukouza, Vol. 14, 1978, page 1787; Synthesis, 1986, p852-854; shin-jikkenn kagakukouza, Vol. 22, 1992, page 155. When a compound of the formula (XIIb) is carboxylic acid, a compound of the formula (XIIc) or (XIIcxe2x80x2) can be prepared by condensation reaction using a condensing agent.
A solvent to be used is, for example, tetrahydrofuran (THF), dioxane or the like. A base to be used is, for example, pyridine, dimethylamino pyridine or the like. A condensing agent to be used is, for example, DCC (dicyclohexylcarbodiimide), EDC or the like. A reaction temperature is approximately xe2x88x92100 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9270 to 60xc2x0 C.
A compound of the formula (XIId) or (XIIdxe2x80x2) can be prepared by reducing a compound of the formula (XIIc) or (XIIcxe2x80x2). Reduction reaction is carried out by using lithium aluminum hydride, borane methylsulfide complex or the like.
In the above shown synthetic route [G], a sulfonamide derivative of the formula (II) wherein Z2 or Z4 is xe2x80x94NR21SO2xe2x80x94, can be prepared by using a compound of the formula: RX(SO2)L wherein RX is as defined above and L is halogen or the like in place of a compound of the formula: RX(Cxe2x95x90O)L. When a heteroaromatic compound having a carboxy group or the like, shown as a compound of the formula (XIIa) or (XIIaxe2x80x2) wherein a group of the formula: xe2x80x94NHR21 is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COL wherein L is a leaving group (e.g., halogen, hydroxy, xe2x80x94O(Cxe2x95x90O)R4 wherein R4 is lower alkyl or the like, or the like), can be obtained or prepared as a starting material, an amide derivative of the formula (II) wherein Z2 or Z4 is xe2x80x94CONR21xe2x80x94, can be prepared by condensation reaction using a compound of the formula: RXNH2 in place of a compound of the (XIIb) as well as the above shown synthetic route [G]. On the other hand, when a heteroaromatic compound having a group of the formula: xe2x80x94(SO2)L wherein L is halogen or the like can be obtained or prepared as a starting material, an sulfonamide derivative of the formula (II) wherein Z2 or Z4 is xe2x80x94SO2NR21xe2x80x94, can be prepared by using a compound of the formula: RXNH2. 
wherein A1 and Z1 are as defined above; L is halogen; and a group of the formula: xe2x80x94RX is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R1 wherein Z3 and R1 are as defined above or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94R2 wherein R2 is as defined above.
A compound of the formula (II) wherein Z2 or Z4 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 can be prepared as illustrated above.
A compound of the formula (XIIIa) or (XIIIaxe2x80x2) is, for example, 2-bromofuran-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-chlorofuran-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-bromofuran-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 2-chlorofuran-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 2-acetyl-5-bromofuran, 2-acetyl-5-chlorofuran, 2-bromothiophene-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-chlorothiophene-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-bromothiophene-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 2-chlorothiophene-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 2-acetyl-5-bromothiophene, 2-acetyl-5-chlorothiophene, 2-bromopyrrole-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-chloropyrrole-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-bromopyrrole-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 2-chloropyrrole-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 2-acetyl-5-bromopyrrole, 2-acetyl-5-chloropyrrole, 2-bromomethylfuran-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-chloromethylfuran-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-bromomethylfuran-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 2-chloromethylfuran-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester, 2-acetyl-5-bromomethylfuran, 2-acetyl-5-chloromethylfuran or the like.
A base to be used is, for example, NaH, NaOH, LiH or the like.
A reaction temperature is room temperature to 100xc2x0 C. A solvent to be used is, for example, DMF or the like.
Examples of a compound of the formula (XIIIb) include, for example, alcohols, phenols (e.g., phenol, 4-fluorophenol, 4-chlorophenol, 4-bromophenol, 2,4-difluorophenol, 4-trifluoromethylphenol or the like) or the like.
A compound of the formula: RXxe2x80x94SH wherein RX is as defined above (e.g., thiol, thiophenol (e.g., 4-fluorothiophenol, 4-chlorothiophenol, 4-bromothiophenol, 2,4-difluorothiophenol, 4-trifluoromethylthiophenol or the like) or the like) can be used in place of a compound of the formula (XIIIb). In such a case, a compound of the formula (II) wherein Z2 or Z4 is xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 can be prepared.
When heteroaromatic ring (A1) has a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94OH wherein Z1 is as defined above or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94OH, a compound of the formula (XIIIc) or (XIIIcxe2x80x2) can be prepared by using a compound of the formula: RXxe2x80x94L wherein RX is as defined above in place of a compound of the formula (XIIIb). 
wherein A1, Z1, Z2, Z3, Z4, R1 and R2 are as defined above; Z21, Z22, Z41 and Z42 each is independently xe2x80x94CHO, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94SO2L, xe2x80x94MgL, xe2x80x94Li, xe2x80x94NHR21, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94L, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COL, xe2x80x94B(OH)2, xe2x80x94OTf or the like; and L is halogen or the like.
Whereas the above shown synthetic routes [B] to [H] mainly relate to direct insertion of a substituent(s) into the heteroaromatic ring, this synthetic route [I] can provide a compound of the formula (XIVc) or (XIVf) by further reacting a functional group attached to the heteroaromatic ring (e.g., a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Z21, a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Z41).
For example, a combination of Z21 and Z22 or a combination of Z41 and Z42 forms Z2 as shown below (xe2x80x94Z21+xe2x80x94Z22xe2x86x92xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Z41+xe2x80x94Z42xe2x86x92xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94).
xe2x80x94CHO+xe2x80x94MgLxe2x86x92xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94CHO+xe2x80x94Lixe2x86x92xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94xe2x86x92xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94
xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94xe2x86x92xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94SH+xe2x80x94Lxe2x86x92xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94xe2x86x92xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94xe2x86x92xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94OH+xe2x80x94Lxe2x86x92xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94
xe2x80x94NHR21+xe2x80x94Lxe2x86x92xe2x80x94NR21xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94SO2L+xe2x80x94NHR21xe2x86x92xe2x80x94SO2NR21xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR21SO2xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94COL+xe2x80x94NHR21xe2x86x92xe2x80x94CONR21xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR21COxe2x80x94
xe2x80x94COOH+xe2x80x94NHR21xe2x86x92xe2x80x94CONR21xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR21COxe2x80x94
xe2x80x94COL+xe2x80x94OHxe2x86x92xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94COOH+xe2x80x94OHxe2x86x92xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94B(OH)2+xe2x80x94Lxe2x86x92xe2x80x94(a bond)
xe2x80x94OTf+xe2x80x94Lxe2x86x92xe2x80x94(a bond)
These reactions are well known in organic chemistry and can be performed in accordance with an usual public method and condition such as reaction temperature, solvent or the like.
The procedure of the above-shown reactions [A] to [I] can be modified according to the character of heteroaromatic derivative, the introduction position of the substituent or the like. Protection of functional groups and the deprotection, if desired, may be performed in accordance with a well known method. The example includes protection of carbonyl group with acetal, protection of carboxylic acid with ester residue or the like.
Method for use of the compound of the present invention is explained below.
The compound of the present invention is useful as a pharmaceutical composition such as an antiviral agent or the like. The compound of the present invention has an outstanding inhibitory activity against integrase of viruses (especially, lentivirus, retrovirus). Therefore, the compound of the present invention is expected to prevent or treat various diseases caused by viruses producing integrase to grow in animal cells upon infection, and is useful as, for example, an integrase inhibitor against retroviruses (e.g., HIV-1, HIV-2, HTLV-1, SIV, FIV or the like), especially, an anti-HIV agent or the like.
The compound of the present invention can be used to prepare an anti-HIV medical mixture, by the combination with an anti-HIV agent possessing other inhibitory mechanism such as an adsorption inhibitor (e.g., dextran sulfate, curdlan sulfate, soluble CD4, TAK-779, T22 or the like), a TAT inhibitor (Ro 24-7429 or the like), a REV inhibitor, a reverse transcriptase inhibitor (e.g., AZT, DDI, 3TC, DDC, D4T, S-1153, Nevirapine, HEPT derivatives, TIBO, Abacavir sulfate, efavirenz or the like), a protease inhibitor (e.g., Saquinqvir, Ritonavir, Nelfinavir, Indinavir, Anprenavir, KNI-272 or the like) or the like. The compound of the present invention can be used in combination therapy. Since any integrase inhibitor has not been on sale yet, it is useful to use the compound of the present invention in combination therapy, associated with the above anti-HIV agent showing other inhibitory mechanism. The compound of the present invention can be used in cocktail therapy or the like as a concomitant agent showing synergy effect, such as enhancing the activity of the other anti-HIV agent.
The compound of the present invention can be used to suppress the spread of the retrovirus infection over non-target tissues in the gene therapy using a retrovirus vector derived from HIV or MLV. Specially, in the case that cells and the like are infected by such a vector in vitro and then are put back in a body, a previous administration of the compound of the present invention prevents an unnecessary infection. The compound of the present invention is useful in the field of the gene therapy, which seems to be developed furthermore.
The compounds of the present invention can be administered orally or parenterally. For oral administration, the compounds of the present invention can be used in any form of usual formulations, for example, solid formulations such as tablets, powders, granules, capsules; aqueous formulations; oleaginous suspensions; solutions such as syrup or elixir. For parenteral administration, the compounds of the present invention can be used as an aqueous or oleaginous suspension injection, or nose drops. In the preparation of such formulations, conventional excipients, binding agents, lubricants, aqueous solvents, oleaginous solvents, emulsifying agents, suspending agents, preservatives, stabilizers, and the like can be optionally used.
A formulation according to the present invention may be manufactured by combining (for example, admixing) a curatively effective amount of a compound of the present invention with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent. The formulation of the present invention may be manufactured with the use of well-known and easily available ingredients in accordance with a known method.
In the case of manufacturing a pharmaceutical composition according to the present invention, an active ingredient is admixed or diluted with a carrier, or they are contained in a carrier in the form of capsule, sacheier, paper, or another container. In the case of functioning a carrier as a diluent, the carrier is a solid, semi-solid, or liquid material which functions as a medium. Accordingly, a formulation according to the present invention may be produced in the form of tablet, pill, powder medicine, intraoral medicine, elixir agent, suspending agent, emulsifier, dissolving agent, syrup agent, aerosol agent (solid in liquid medium), and ointment. Such a formulation may contain up to 10% of an active compound. It is preferred to formulate a compound of the present invention prior to administration.
Any suitable carrier which has been well known by those skilled in the art may be used for the formulation. In such formulation, a carrier is in the form of solid, liquid, or a mixture of solid and liquid. For instance, a compound of the present invention is dissolved into 4% dextrose/0.5% sodium citrate aqueous solution so as to be 2 mg/ml concentration for intravenous injection. Solid formulation includes powder, tablet, and capsule. Solid carrier consists of one or more of material(s) for serving also as fragrant, lubricant, dissolving agent, suspension, binder, tablet disintegrator, capsule. A tablet for oral administration contains a suitable excipient such as calcium carbonate, sodium carbonate, lactose, calcium phosphate and the like together with a disintegrator such as corn starch, alginic acid and the like and/or a binder such as gelatin, acacia and the like, and a lubricant such as magnesium stearate, stearic acid, talc and the like.
In a powder medicine, a carrier is a finely pulverized solid which is blended with finely pulverized active ingredients. In a tablet, active ingredients are admixed with a carrier having required binding power in a suitable ratio, and it is solidified in a desired shape and size. Powder medicine and tablet contain about 1 to about 99% by weight of the active ingredients being novel compounds according to the present invention. Example of suitable solid carriers include magnesium carbonate, magnesium stearate, talc, sugar, lactose, pectin, dextrin, starch, gelatin, tragacanth gum, methyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, low-melting wax, and cocoa butter.
An axenic liquid formulation contains suspending agent, emulsifier, syrup agent, and elixir agent. Active ingredients may be dissolved or suspended into a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier such as sterile water, a sterile organic solvent, a mixture thereof and the like. Active ingredients may be dissolved frequently into a suitable organic solvent such as propylene glycol aqueous solution. When finely pulverized active ingredients are dispersed into aqueous starch, sodium carboxylmethylcellulose solution, or suitable oil, the other compositions can be prepared.
Although an appropriate dosage of the compound of the present invention varies depending on the administration route, age, body weight, conditions of the patient, and kind of disease, in the case of oral administration, the daily dosage can be between approximately 0.05-3000 mg, preferably approximately 0.1-1000 mg, for an adult. The daily dosage can be administered in divisions. In the case of parenteral administration, the daily dosage for an adult can be between approximately 0.01-1000 mg, preferably approximately 0.05-500 mg.
Furthermore, all kinds of heteroaromatic derivatives having the group of the formula: xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(X)Y wherein X and Y are as defined above can be used as pharmaceutical compositions such as antiviral agents, as well as the compound of the present invention. In said heteroaromatic derivatives, a wide variety of substituents can be introduced as partial structures other than xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(X)Y, as far as they do not have a negative effect on the pharmacological activity. These compounds can be prepared in accordance with the above preparations of the compound of the present invention.
The compound of the present invention is useful as an intermediate or a starting material for preparing medicines or the like. For example, the compound of the present invention wherein RA defined in Y is an ester residue can be easily derived to the compound wherein RA is hydrogen by deprotection.